


Chocolate caliente [KawoShin Xmas 2019]

by KawoshinLoveParadise



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Collaboration, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kawoshin Xmas, M/M, OTP Feels, Romance, Snowball Fight, Travel, Various Genres, various authors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawoshinLoveParadise/pseuds/KawoshinLoveParadise
Summary: Especial de Navidad para celebrar el bellísimo amor de Kaworu y Shinji en estas fiestas.Esta es una recopilación de one-shots KawoShin navideños con diversas temáticas, con la participación de varios fanfickers y artistas invitados.
Relationships: Ikari Gendou & Ikari Yui, Ikari Gendou/Ikari Yui, Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, 碇シンジ/渚カヲル
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Proyecto Navidad KawoShin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Versión solo texto (text-only ver.) del proyecto navideño presentado por el grupo **KawoShin Love Paradise.**
> 
> Para la versión completa con ilustraciones incluidas, favor dirigirse al siguiente link:  
> [Chocolate caliente [KawoShin Xmas 2019]](https://www.wattpad.com/story/203721627-chocolate-caliente-kawoshin-xmas-2019)

Bienvenidos al último emprendimiento de **KawoShin Love Paradise** de este año. Es un gusto tenerlos aquí en este nuevo proyecto. Antes que nada, queremos presentar a nuestros flamantes participantes que gentilmente accedieron a colaborar con sus hermosos trabajos.

Si bien esta es la versión "solo texto" del proyecto, igual queremos presentar a los ilustradores que colaboraron con nosotros. En esta ocasión, tuvimos el honor de contar con dos increíbles y talentosas artistas, que de seguro muchos de ustedes conocen a través de Twitter, que es donde más presencia tienen. Por favor, síganlas para conocer y apreciar más de sus obras.

** INVITADAS ESPECIALES **

**\- Ponty (Invitada especial de China)**  
<https://twitter.com/PontyVitamin>  
<https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=4340851>

**\- かにかま (Invitada especial de Japón)**  
<https://twitter.com/kanikama_53>  
<https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=14206475>

  


Así también, estos son nuestros otros queridos artistas colaboradores de diversos puntos de Latinoamérica. Varios de ellos ya han estado en ediciones anteriores y otros están participando por primera vez. Gracias por su cooperación y por amar el **KawoShin** tanto como nosotros.

**\- Twinkie's**  
https://www.facebook.com/TwinkieOficial  
https://twitter.com/twinkiesart

**\- Yuki No Nikki**  
https://www.facebook.com/YukiNoNikki  
https://instagram.com/yuki_no_nikki

  


**\- Rowan Scribbles**  
https://www.facebook.com/RowanScribbles  
https://rowan-scribbles.tumblr.com  
https://twitter.com/Rowan_Scribbles  
https://www.instagram.com/Rowan_Scribbles

**\- Meiboru**  
https://twitter.com/pkrobu  
https://www.wattpad.com/user/ryuka-

  


**\- Avocado 寿司**  
https://facebook.com/Sushiconawacates  
https://twitter.com/sushi_avocado  
https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=39046992  
https://www.instagram.com/aimara_art  
https://ko-fi.com/avocadosushi

**\- MaxiArt**  
https://www.facebook.com/Maxiart-386909608548187  
https://www.deviantart.com/maxiart2509  
https://twitter.com/maxiart2509

**\- JaponesitaDark**  
https://www.facebook.com/JaponesitaDark  
https://www.deviantart.com/japonesitadark  
https://instagram.com/Japonesitadark

**\- Rozel/Nicky Banner**  
https://www.facebook.com/Rozel-100175814724573

**\- Chocolate Rice**  
https://www.facebook.com/ChocolateRice  
https://www.instagram.com/c_hocolaterice

**\- Kosova404**  
https://twitter.com/RommyVanegas  
https://www.facebook.com/rommy.vanegas  
https://www.instagram.com/rommyvanegas

Y ahora, los invitamos a disfrutar de las obras que componen esta suerte de antología navideña. Todos los votos y comentarios serán sumamente apreciados y valorados por los participantes. Muchas gracias una vez más.


	2. Show yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Año tras año, la millonaria e importante familia Ikari organiza una gran cena de navidad. En esta ocasión, Shinji desea aprovechar su regreso a casa para presentar a su novio ante sus padres y hermanas.  
> Pero nada es tan sencillo para el joven castaño: No al tener un padre y una hermana mayor tan conservadores como déspotas, no al tener un novio de distinta clase social que además trabaja en algo bastante cuestionable, no al ser incapaz de enfrentar a un progenitor que siempre se dedicó a condicionar su vida.  
> Shinji sabe que está frente a un inminente desastre pero no piensa seguir escondiendo su relación ni dejar ir la felicidad que tanto le costó hallar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Por: MonicaAboites**  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/MonicaAboites
> 
> \---  
> Observaciones: Los personajes mencionados en la presente obra son mayores de edad y los actos son plenamente consensuados. Historia con leve contenido R18.

Shinji Ikari se preparaba para regresar a casa después de una larga temporada de vivir como estudiante de intercambio en el prestigioso Colegio East High School en Dublin, Irlanda. Sus padres lo habían enviado aquella escuela para que tuviese pase directo a la prestigiosa Lion North University, donde luego de su formación se ocuparía del negocio de la familia: Las empresas Ikari. En las mismas, se encargaban de hacerle cinturones a los aviones y como eran de tan excelente calidad tenían pedidos desde Japón hasta los Estados Unidos.

Shinji hubiese querido otro futuro pues la idea de hacerse cargo de un negocio tan importante lo atemorizaba. Su hermana mayor, Asuka, tenía más visión emprendedora que él. El joven se preguntaba cientos de veces por qué le tocaba hacerse cargo de aquella empresa si su padre le tenía más fe a Asuka que a él, y tampoco era el hijo mayor, por lo que no había razón de ser.

Probablemente era porque su padre en el fondo veía con vergüenza que una mujer se ocupara de las empresas, cuando por dos generaciones la empresa había quedado en manos de varones: Primero el abuelo Ikari, luego Gendo, y ahora se cumpliría la tercera con Shinji. Sin embargo, al castaño le hubiese gustado ser músico dedicarse por completo al cello. A veces, lo tocaba los domingos cuando todos sus compañeros de cuarto se iban a pasar la tarde con sus familiares, novias o amigos.

Como Shinji casi no conocía a nadie y era muy introvertido para hacer amigos, se la pasaba solo en su cuarto aunque a veces, especialmente los sábados en la noche, le gustaba ir a un café que estaba cerca del río. Precisamente porque en las noches alguien llegaba a tocar el piano para acompañar el ambiente. Se trataba de un joven irlandés de alrededor de 18 años, que llegaba todas las noches y se sentaba a tocar el piano. No había ni un solo sábado en el que éste muchacho no llegara a tocar. El joven vestía con ropa casual y llevaba siempre una bufanda de color vino; tenía una cabellera plateada, ojos rojos y pose relajada, y a Shinji le parecía un chico muy apuesto. 

Si bien Ikari consideró que ya era tiempo de preguntar su nombre pero algo siempre le detenía, además se sentía inseguro y no sabía muy bien cómo proceder. Cada que intentaba hablarle e ir directamente donde el joven albino estaba tocando, Shinji se resistía y se marchaba.

Shinji hubiese seguido varios días sin hablarle aquel chico misterioso, si no fuera que el siguiente sábado que se presentó a la cafetería no encontró al joven pianista por ningún lado. El muchacho castaño disimulaba tomar café, pedir otro postre o inclusive trabajar para los reportes de la escuela pero no hubo caso, el joven platinado no apareció. 

Derrotado y abatido Shinji salió cabizbajo de la cafetería hasta que una mano lo jaló con brusquedad hacia un callejón. Fue todo muy rápido y por un momento Shinji tuvo la sensación de que lo querían asaltar; no obstante, todo cambió cuando observó que quien lo jalaba era el chico pianista al que estuvo buscando. Ahí Ikari pudo notar que el otro era de mayor que él.

—Tú eres el que me viene a ver todos los sábados, ¿no? —preguntó el albino.

—Yo, yo lo siento. Es solo que me gusta verte tocar.

El joven de ojos carmín se impresionó por aquellas palabras. Shinji pensó que el otro se había molestado por lo que le dijo, sin embargo, parecía pasar todo lo contrario.

—¿Te gustaría que te invitara un café?

—¿Qué? —Ikari no daba crédito, en verdad el apuesto le estaba haciendo una invitación.

—John te había visto antes. Dijo que alguien siempre venía al café a verme tocar y quería conocerlo.

Shinji solo pudo bajar la mirada; admitir que él había estado yendo todos los sábados al ver tocar al albino le daba vergüenza. No obstante, el joven pianista parecía ser muy simpático y su sonrisa era hermosa.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi admirador número uno, ¿aceptas acompañarme? —y con su mano enguantada tomó la mano del muchacho castaño, prácticamente no le dio chance a una negativa.

Al llegar al café donde el joven albino solía tocar, ocuparon una mesa y ordenaron dos cafés con un pastel de manzana que el atractivo muchacho recomendó. La conversación fluyó bastante bien a pesar de los nervios de Ikari.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó el albino a su acompañante. 

—Shinji Ikari —respondió el joven un tanto tímido.

—Es bonito Ikari.

—Emm puedes llamarme Shinji. Todos lo hacen. 

—Shinji será.

—¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

—Kaworu O'Hara Nagisa. Puedes llamarme Kaworu —replicó el chico albino imitando la frase de su compañero— Todos lo hacen.

Shinji solo sonrió. Nunca se había sentido a gusto con nadie, pero Kaworu tenía un aire bastante único que nadie más tenía. Además de una gran capacidad para comprender y tener paciencia, aspecto que en casa solamente la madre de Shinji parecía tener.

—En serio tocas muy bien. ¿Trabajas en el café? —preguntó Ikari.

—Quisiera —inquirió Kaworu comiendo otro trozo de pastel—. En realidad no, solo que todos los sábados hay gente que viene aquí a tocar y me prestan el piano.

—Oh, ya veo —Shinji sintió curiosidad— ¿Y entonces qué haces?

Kaworu suspiró.

—Soy actor.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! —replicó Shinji bastante asombrado.

El albino solo sonrió.

—Quizás algún día puedas invitarme a una de tus obras, Kaworu.

—Je, je. Sí, quizás algún día —respondió el otro no precisamente muy convencido.

Y así, entre Kaworu y Shinji comenzó a desarrollarse una bonita amistad. Conforme el tiempo los dos empezaron a intimar cada vez más. Shinji iba a aquel café todos los sábados para ver a Kaworu tocar el piano. El castaño quedaba sorprendido por cómo Kaworu tocaba, era como si la música y el chico albino fueran uno solo. Le resultaba imposible creer que Kaworu no se dedicará por lleno a la música y aunque dijo ser actor, Shinji nunca lo vio desempeñar tal papel.

El joven Ikari buscaba su nombre en los folletos de algunas obras de teatro importantes e incluso algunas obras de teatro bobas de comedia pero nada. El nombre de Kaworu O'Hara no aparecía ni como protagonista ni como secundario ni siquiera de soporte. Shinji sentía que no debía inmiscuirse en la vida privada de su nuevo amigo por lo que decidió no indagar más sobre él.

No obstante, algo cambio en la relación de amistad entre el chico albino y el muchacho japonés, pues una tarde en que los dos caminaban cerca del río Luffey, se sentaron en una banca para contemplar el paisaje y en ese momento que ambos compartieron un beso. Fue inesperado, Shinji le hizo a Kaworu una especie de confesión diciéndole que él era la persona más especial que había conocido en su vida, intrigado se fue acercando cada vez más al albino y este le preguntó si de verdad lo creía.

Kaworu sostuvo la mano ajena y fue allí que los dos se besaron de una forma apasionada. Shinji había besado a una chica llamada Mana Kirishima en Japón pero el beso le resultó algo tan asqueroso y repugnante, que Shinji decidió que por el momento no iba a tratar de buscar ninguna novia. Pero con Kaworu todo había sido diferente, Shinji se sintió querido, apreciado y comprendido, tanto así que el beso fue como una gran caricia a su alma. Por primera vez, Shinji no sintió la necesidad de pedir perdón por lo que dejó que Kaworu lo siguiera besando.

Los siguientes meses fueron lo mejor que a Shinji le pudo pasar. Él y Kaworu se volvieron novios iban al cine, caminaban sonrientes por las hermosas calles de Dublín. Sin bien el albino no contaba con mucho dinero, siempre le traía algo bonito a Shinji como chocolates, algún oso de peluche y uno que otro disco de Mozart, quien era el músico favorito del joven japonés.

Shinji por su parte le compró una bufanda, una bola de nieve, y unas partituras del ballet de "Sueño de una noche de verano", ya que también era la obra favorita del albino. No obstante, cuando Shinji recordaba la palabra "obra", no dejaba de preguntarse qué tipo de actor era Kaworu, él casi nunca hablaba de su trabajo por más que Shinji sacara el tema.

Una tarde en la que Shinji llegó al departamento de Kaworu pues este lo había invitado a almorzar, los dos se sentaron a tomar un ya tradicional café con un pastel de manzana. Ikari se lo comió con mucho, le agradó que no fuera ni muy empalagoso ni muy seco, era como un equilibrio perfecto.

—¡Está muy rico! —exclamó.

—Es receta familiar. Mi madre me la enseñó.

—¿De verdad? 

—Así es.

—Un día me tendrás que enseñar la receta.

—Tal vez lo haga, querido —le dijo Kaworu guiñándole el ojo.

Los dos se rieron, y recogieron la cocina. Después de un buen rato, ambos estaban en la sala tomándose una copa de vino. Kaworu contempló a su novio, quien seguía comiendo el pastel de manzana, le resultaba tan adorable y tan tierno. El joven de cabello plateado sentía que no era correcto seguir ocultándole a Shinji su verdad. En cuanto su novio terminó de comer el pastel, Kaworu le pidió que se sentara en el sofá.

—¿Qué pasa, Kaworu?

—Hay algo que debo decirte. 

—¿Sí?

—Probablemente te estés preguntando qué tipo de actor soy.

—Sé que me dijiste que eras actor, pero la verdad es que nunca he visto ninguna obra o película en la que salgas tú.

Kaworu sonrió pero Shinji notó que aquel gesto más que uno reconfortante y cálido como los usuales, era más bien uno triste.

—Espera aquí —pidió con seriedad.

El albino regresó después de un rato con varios DVD en la mano, Shinji se sorprendió al ver que eran alrededor de una veintena de películas. Kaworu los puso en la mesita que tenían en frente. Shinji hubiese esperado cualquier cosa excepto lo que sus ojos le mostraban. En las portadas de los DVD se encontraba Kaworu en explícitas poses sexuales. En algunas salía él siendo sodomizado por un sujeto enorme y robusto en traje de cuero, lo que claramente era BDSM. En otra, aparecía él junto con otros tres chicos de su complexión y hermosura, uno rubio, otro moreno, y el otro afroamericano.

Shinji quedó helado y no supo qué decir.

—No soy un actor convencional. En realidad trabajo en la categoría de cine para adultos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué te metiste allí?

—Hace tiempo vivía con mi madre en Kinsale. Mi padre nos abandonó cuando yo era muy pequeño. Ella trabajaba lavando ropa ajena, casi todo lo gastaba en mí para que pudiese estudiar. Sin embargo, mi madre enfermó y ya no pudo sostenerme más. El doctor nos dijo que los medicamentos eran muy caros. Ese mismo año me habían dado una beca para estudiar música en el conservatorio de Hall Street pero la rechacé pues tenía que cuidar a mi madre. Lavé ropa ajena, me metí de mesero pero todo lo que ganaba no era suficiente para completar el gasto de aquellas medicinas. Uno de mis amigos me dijo que había una opción para ganar dinero rápido y como yo era de buen ver, me dijeron que seguro me escogían.

—¿Entonces fue que te metiste allí?

—En mi primera cita me dijeron que me desvistiera y me tomaron fotos desnudo. Al principio pensé que era una agencia de fotografía erótica y que solo necesitaban chicos guapos para posar solo una vez. Pero luego el director me dijo de qué se trataba. Por supuesto al principio me negué pero el tipo me ofreció un salario muy bueno. Tan bueno que al final terminé aceptando.

—¿Y tú madre lo sabe?

—Nunca lo llegó a saber. Murió una semana después. Me hubiese salido pero el tipo inventó que yo tenía una deuda con él y que tenía que pagarla.

—Kaworu... —dijo Shinji tras escuchar esa confesión que lo tenía ciertamente asombrado. 

No podía ni hablar, observó las fotos de las portadas de aquellas películas donde su novio tenía que acostarse con otros muchachos y a veces con sujetos que le duplicaban la edad. Lejos de excitarse por lo que su novio hacía o de ponerse celoso, sintió mucha compasión por él. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que ayudarlo.

—¿Te has hecho análisis, Kaworu?

—Sí. Y descuida, no tengo VIH ni ETS. Hasta eso la empresa se encarga de que sus actores estén siempre saludables. Normalmente la industria pornográfica en Estados Unidos tiende hacer más cínicos en ese aspecto.

Shinji abrazó a su novio y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, Kaworu se sorprendió de aquel gesto pues jamás se hubiese imaginado que su novio fuese tan comprensivo. Él también lo tomó de la cintura y profundizó aquel beso entre ambos.

Contrario a lo que Kaworu pensó que podía pasar en su relación a causa de su secreto, eso unificó aún más su relación de pareja con su amado Shinji, a pesar de que todavía no consumaban su relación, el albino creía que por el momento no era necesario tener amor carnal. Además tampoco quería presionar a Shinji, era todavía muy inocente y Kaworu sabía que él era el primer novio que Shinji tenía.

En cambio, el albino ya había tenido sexo con muchos hombres a causa de su trabajo. Lo peor era fingir ante las cámaras que le gustaba lo que le hacían o lo que tenía que hacer, pero la realidad era otra. Como los actores convencionales, Kaworu tuvo que aprender a fingir, a mostrar una mueca de placer que en el fondo no tenía, gemir aunque en el fondo sabía que todo le daba igual. Pero con Shinji era diferente, pues a pesar de que todavía no tenían intimidad, los besos y las caricias del joven japonés eran todo lo que Kaworu necesitaba.

\---

Los meses pasaron hasta llegar a diciembre y la relación entre Kaworu con Shinji floreció bastante. El secreto del trabajo de Kaworu comenzó a volverse muy lejano, Shinji disfrutó los meses siguientes gracias a eso el periodo escolar acabó muy rápido y con ello también el año. Una tarde sábado cuando Shinji se alistaba para ir ver a su novio en el café, uno de los roomies de Shinji, de nombre Joe, interceptó al joven castaño oscuro en la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede, Joe?

—Hola, Shinji. Disculpa, pero el prefecto me pidió que te diera esta carta —explicó el joven, dándole a su compañero un sobre blanco con el sello de la familia Ikari.

—¿Una carta para mí? —inquirió Shinji.

—Así es —explicó Joe mientras se iba recogiendo sus libros.

Shinji la abrió reconocía la tipografía de la letra, era de su hermana Rei y en ella le explicaba que sus padres habían organizado la cena de navidad como todos los años. El muchacho se sorprendió pues en la carta también venían dos boletos en primera clase para un acompañante. Rei le decía en la carta que sus padres no tenían problema en que él llevara algún amigo a la comida.

El joven Ikari pensó en que quizás era una buena oportunidad presentar a Kaworu como su pareja en la cena de navidad con sus padres y sus dos hermanas. Era necesario que ellos conocieran a la persona que lo había hecho muy feliz estos últimos meses. Aunque el problema no eran tanto Rei y su madre Yui. De los que debía temer sino de su padre Gendo Ikari, y su hermana mayor, la engreída Asuka. 

El solo pensar el cómo su padre y hermana mayor actuarían con Kaworu lo mortificaba de sobremanera pues los dos eran orgullosos y soberbios, capaces de hacerle la vida imposible a cualquiera. Tal vez Kaworu no soportaría la actitud de esos dos y lo dejaría. Sin embargo, así como él había aceptado a su novio a pesar de su trabajo, ahora le tocaba el turno a Kaworu de demostrar el amor que le tenía a Shinji. Aún así, el joven Ikari seguía teniendo sus dudas acerca de qué era lo que debía hacer.

Una tarde los amantes estaban tomándose un café en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron, Shinji notó que las decoraciones por las fiestas decembrinas estaban empezando a ponerse. La navidad era bonita después de todo, pero le encontraba un problema y era la excusa perfecta para que la familia te criticara por hacer o por no hacer tal cosa.

Por aquellas fechas, los padres de Shinji solían organizar una gran fiesta que también servía para mostrarles a los periodistas la buena familia que eran. Siempre en ese tipo de fiestas era casi lo mismo, pasaban más de la mitad de la noche sin hablarse entre sí. Asuka por lo regular coqueteando con un montón de chicos y siéndole infiel al novio de turno que le tocaba llevar a la fiesta; y Rei por su parte recluida en los jardines de la casa, leyendo algún libro de la biblioteca. Su padre saludando a los invitados mientras que su madre sonreía ante ellos como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana. Cuando ya llegaba la hora de aparentar, Gendo llamaba a sus tres hijos para que fueran a sentarse en la sala y dar la pose de una familia perfecta.

Los padres iban en frente, los hijos atrás, el novio de turno de Asuka a lado de ella, como de costumbre. Era el único momento en el que podían decir que eran una familia unida a pesar de que Gendo reemplazaba todo el cariño con cosas materiales. Shinji terminaba por preguntarse si realmente valía la pena llevar a su novio a ese ambiente lleno de pomposos egoístas.

Kaworu había notado que algo le pasaba a su novio desde que había llegado, pues comía su pastel de manzana en silencio, y cuando Kaworu intentaba platicarle más cosas, Shinji solo sonreía y respondía con un: "¡Oh, qué bien!".

—Amor, ¿hay algo que te preocupe?

—No, nada.

—¿No me tienes confianza, Shinji?

Kaworu como siempre hablaba desde la perseverancia y la preocupación sincera, Shinji se acordó que su novio había sido honesto con él sobre su trabajo a pesar lo mucho que le dolía hacerlo. Era su turno de serlo también, aunque le preocupaba qué iba a pasar si Kaworu no se adaptaba a los suyos.

¿Qué tal si se sentía acomplejado por ver que su novio era un niño rico proveniente de una de las familias más prestigiosas de todo Tokio?

Kaworu sabía que Shinji era de una muy buena posición economía pero no sabía qué tanto. Finalmente el joven Ikari tomó la decisión de no mantener a su novio apartado, y si su familia no aceptaba a Kaworu, él se divorciaría de ellos.

—Kaworu. Hoy recibí una carta de mi hermana Rei.

—¿Sí?

Shinji echó un suspiro, era el momento de proceder a explicarse con su novio. Si ahora no lo hacía podría pasar todo diciembre sin que se lo dijera y las cosas quizás empeorarían.

—Mis padres organizan una gran fiesta todos los años con motivo de celebrar la navidad y me enviaron dos boletos de avión a Japón. Estaba preguntándome si tú...

—¿Si quiero ir contigo?

—Así es.

Kaworu tomó la mano de su novio. Los ojos rojos de Kaworu estaban llenos de lágrimas, se sentía muy feliz por ser tomado en cuenta.

—Claro que me gustaría ir. Tú eres muy importante para mí, Shinji.

—Pero es que mi familia, más bien mi padre y mi hermana mayor. Tú no tienes idea de lo desagradables que pueden ser.

—No me importa —replicó Kaworu— El que me presentes como tu novio es suficiente para mí.

Shinji se sintió tan alegre de que Kaworu lo viera de ese modo por lo que los dos compartieron un beso, aunque el chico castaño seguía nervioso, ya que a su padre y a su hermana les tenía muchísimo miedo. No obstante, los dos partieron en primera clase a Japón una mañana de lunes. Ikari dormía recargado en el hombro de su amado mientras este lo miraba con suma ternura. No importaba lo que pasara en este viaje que hicieran, nada ni nadie los separaría.

\---

Al llegar a Japón, los dos jóvenes fueron recibidos por el chofer en una ostentosa limusina de color blanco. Kaworu estaba un tanto confundido, era la primera vez que veía el hecho de que la familia ni siquiera se presentaba para recibir a su hijo después de varios meses sin verlo. Shinji solo pudo saludar al chofer, un hombre alto con anteojos y vestido con traje.

—Hola Taka.

—Señorito Ikari, adelante —dijo el chofer mientras les abría las puertas a las dos para que se pudiesen subir.

Shinji quería que se lo tragaba la tierra pu,es le parecía bastante vergonzoso el hecho de que el chofer lo hubiese tratado con demasiada propiedad. Había escuchado que el 99% de los romances entre personas de distintas clases sociales estaban destinados a fracasar ya que siempre había un resentimiento de cualquiera de los dos amantes, ese era su mayor miedo.

Eso sumando a lo conservador que era su padre. 

El joven estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza, Kaworu al notarlo puso una de sus manos sobre la pierna de su novio y le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

La limusina se dirigió hacia un espeso bosque, Kaworu observó que justo al final de unas montañas había una mansión de color blanco con techo café. El vehículo subió por aquellas colinas hasta que llegó al enorme portón de la casa. 

La casa de los Ikaris era gigante, de estilo mediterráneo con más de tres mil metros cuadros, y una gran piscina justo en medio de la planta baja. Sin dudas, una mansión sumamente lujosa. Kaworu nunca se hubiese imaginado que su novio fuera tan rico. Ni aunque él trabajase toda su vida en la industria pornográfica podría costearse una casa así cuyo valor debía ascender millones de yenes.

Era quizás por eso que Shinji sentía tanta vergüenza y no quería venir. Después de todo, Shinji era una persona muy sencilla y nada ostentosa.

Los dos jóvenes se bajaron del automóvil y caminaron hacia la casa, donde un ama de llaves vestida con un traje de color rojo y el cabello atado con las manos debajo de su abdomen los estaba esperando. Se trataba de una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años y su rostro era entre presumido y altanero. Kaworu intuyó que aquella señora debía ser una persona chismosa que metía sus narices donde no le llamara. Aún así, se esforzó en parecer amable y le sonrió al ama de llaves a pesar de que la misma no le devolvió el gesto.

—Bienvenido a casa, amo Shinji.

—Hola, Tsubaki.

—Veo que este es su "amigo", del que notificó a sus padres que vendría con usted.

—Sí. Él es Kaworu O'Hara Nagisa. Y no es mi amigo, él es mi...--

—¡Shinji! —la repentina voz de otra mujer interrumpió aquella aclaración que iba a hacer.

Una hermosa dama de cabello castaño, corto y parado en punta apareció de repente para abrazar a su hijo. Ella vestía una blusa de color rojo con un hermoso collar de perlas, una falda de color negro, y zapatos de charol azules en punta. Shinji se dejó abrazar por ella mientras hacia una cara de absoluta incomodidad.

—Mamá, mamá, me asfixio —decía Shinji mientras su madre lo cubría de besos. 

Kaworu no pudo negar que esa escena le pareció un tanto adorable. Su novio sonrojándose era una imagen tierna. Finalmente cuando madre e hijo interrumpieron el abrazo en cuantos los ojos de Yui se posaron en el invitado.

—¿Y quién es este joven tan guapo?

—Mamá, él es Kaworu O'Hara Nagisa, mi novio.

—¿Tu novio?

—Sí —dijo Shinji pasándose una de sus manos sobre su cabello.

Kaworu por el contrario, se encontraba con su habitual pose relajada y confiada. Aunque en el fondo los dos estaban muertos de miedo. No obstante, Yui abrazó a Kaworu.

—Bienvenido a Japón, cielo.

—Muchas gracias, señora.

—¡Oh! No, cariño. Nada de "señora", no me quieras aumentar la edad. Puedes decirme Yui.

—De acuerdo, Yui —replicó Kaworu sonriéndole— Pero por favor entren. Satoshi, lleva las maletas de Kaworu a la habitación de huéspedes —ordenó la madre de Shinji al mayordomo, que en ese momento también había salido al jardín para recibir a los dos jóvenes.

—Sí, madame.

El mayordomo recogió las dos maletas del joven y siguió a su patrona junto con su hijo y el novio de este al interior de la casa. Al igual que el exterior, el interior de la residencia también era magnifico de ver. El salón principal tenía vista hacia el jardín y un enorme candelabro. 

Al final se encontraron con una chica de cabello azul que estaba tocando el piano. La joven interpretaba una obra de Chopin de una manera excelente, sin una clase de error, el albino quedó mirándola hasta que la muchacha dejó de tocar el piano y corrió a saludar. En el momento en que la joven llegó hasta Shinji, este la abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Qué bueno que ya estás en casa!

—Yo también me alegro de estar aquí, Rei. Mira, Kaworu, ella es mi hermana Rei.

Kaworu la saludó, Rei hizo el mismo gesto con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas. A pesar de que la hermana menor de Shinji era bastante tímida y retraída, conforme la noche fue pasando tanto como la madre de su novio, Rei empezó a ser más amable con Kaworu. Tanto que él incluso mencionó lo maravilloso que la hermana de Shinji tocaba el piano. Rei solo pudo sonreír ante tal elogio.

—¿Sabías que Shinji tomaba lecciones de piano?

—No —replicó Kaworu mirando a su novio con sorpresa, este se sonrojó bastante.

—Sí. Decía que quería participar en la orquesta de algún ballet. "El del lago de los cisnes" si mal no recuerdo.

—¡Eso fue cuando tenía nueve años! —aclaró Shinji un tanto molesto ya que su hermana lo estaba poniendo en evidencia.

Kaworu se río con su clásica voz cantarina y tomó la mano de su novio.

—Para mí, Shinji es un hermoso cisne.

Tanto la madre como la hija se rieron y cuchichearon entre sí, argumentando en lo lindo que se veía Kaworu hablando bien de Shinji o diciéndole ese tipo de comentarios. La conversación fluía de una forma maravillosa, Kaworu se estaba sintiendo a gusto con las ocurrencias de su suegra y su cuñada. Además, Shinji también la estaba pasando bastante bien.

Todo hubiese ocurrido normal de no ser porque de repente se hizo presente el patriarca de la familia Ikari. Gendo Ikari era un hombre de alrededor de cincuenta años, de aspecto severo, con gafas, de cabello castaño igual al de Shinji.

Kaworu notó que su suegro era muy parecido a su novio, solo que a diferencia de Shinji, Gendo Ikari para nada irradiaba sensibilidad ni fragilidad; al contrario, todo en él resultaba ser lo opuesto e incluso su personalidad era también contraria a la de su mujer y su otra hija. El albino para nada se equivocó en sus suposiciones pues Gendo no tardó en sacar a relucir sus modos.

—Shinji, tú y tú amigo vayan a cambiarse.

—Papá. Él es...--

—No hay tiempo para presentaciones. Nuestros invitados vendrán enseguida.

—Pero querido, nuestro hijo acaba de llegar de un largo viaje y...--

—¡No discutas, mujer! Esta cena debe realizarse y Asuka ya viene.

Todos los miembros de la familia obedecieron inmediatamente a Gendo. Era increíble, el tipo era grosero y autoritario pero todos los miembros de la familia parecían tenerle miedo, Yui y Rei no volvieron a discutir con el señor Ikari. Tanto como Shinji y Kaworu se fueron de inmediato a la habitación de este último. Los dos se cambiaron en silencio, Kaworu intentó aliviar el ambiente de tensión.

—Tu madre y tu hermana son simpáticas.

—Sí son las mejores. Ellas siempre fueron muy buenas conmigo.

—Lo sé. Oye, cariño, no me gusta meter mi nariz en donde no me importa pero, ¿tú padres siempre ha sido...--?

—Sí. De verdad tampoco sé qué diablos le habrá visto mi madre. A la única persona en la que mi papá parece querer es a Asuka.

—¿Y no has intentado arreglar tus diferencias con él?

—No. Una vez lo intente quería decirle que no me interesaba ocuparme de las empresas Ikari pero me cerró la puerta en la nariz para gran risa de Asuka.

Kaworu solo pudo suspirar, aquella mirada tan triste de Shinji para nada le complacía, sus ojos se habían apagado en cuanto el antipático de su padre entró. Ahora tenían que salir y pretender que eran una familia feliz.

Por otra parte, Yui no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la actitud de su esposo, por lo que mientras Shinji y Kaworu se estaban cambiando en el cuarto, la mujer se le acercó a su Gendo, quien estaba dándole órdenes a los sirvientes sobre cómo todo debía estar listo para la cena. 

Yui se le quedó mirando a su esposo con reproche y este pretendía que no la observaba, hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más la mirada inquisitiva de su esposa sobre él.

—¿Ocurre algo, querida? —preguntó fingiendo no notar la latente molestia ajena.

—Quisiera que fueras más amable con tu hijo —expresó Yui con severidad— ¡No lo has visto durante meses!

—No exageres.

—¿Qué exagero? —Yui quedó indignada— Te importa esta estúpida cena que los sentimientos de tu hijo. Shinji tiene algo importante que decirte, algo importante para él, quisiera que al menos por una vez lo escucharas.

—¿Ya vas empezar, Yui? Si quieres quejarte hazlo mañana que antes de las 12:00 todo debe estar perfecto.

Yui quería hablar pero la mayor de sus hijas arribó a donde estaban ella y su esposo. La joven pelirroja vestía un sombrero con una rosa blanca en el costado, aretes de diamantes con brillantes con un traje de color crema. La misma cargaba varias bolsas en las manos y su mirada era la de una persona totalmente frívola. Sin saludar a su madre, se dirigió a su padre.

—Papá, necesito 30,000 yenes.

—Asuka. Tú hermano acaba de llegar —comentó Yui.

—¡Qué bueno! —era evidente que aquella noticia no le importaba en lo más mínimo—. Papá, quiero 30,000 yenes ahora —reiteró la pelirroja volteando a ver a su padre.

—Sí, Asuka. Pero antes vete a cambiar.

—¿Se puede saber para qué quieres todo ese dinero? —reclamó su madre.

—Quiero un sombrero nuevo.

—¡Pero ya tienes suficientes!

—No lo entiendes, madre. Iremos a Las Vegas por año nuevo y no puedo llevar un sombrero viejo o las otras chicas se reirán de mí. En especial la hija del presidente de la compañía Illustrious, esa zorra no debe lucir mejor que yo.

—Esa boca, jovencita —Yui quedó horrorizada al escucharla hablar de esa manera.

Como siempre Asuka no hizo caso a su madre y solo subió a su cuarto. Yui se escandalizó ante la cantidad de dinero que su hija mayor gastaba en cosas superfluas. Sin embargo a Gendo parecía no importarle la cantidad de dinero que su primogénita derrochaba y era obvio que se lo daría.

—¿No le dirás nada a esa niña?

—¿Qué tiene? Si mi hija quiere lucir bien, no la puedes culpar. Asuka debe dar el mejor ejemplo e imagen de la compañía Ikari. Ahora, querida, ya vete a cambiar, ¿sí?

—¡No hemos terminado de hablar sobre Shinji!

—Otro día, Yui.

Antes de que pudiese replicar a su marido, Gendo ya se había ido, pues un personal de servicio le había informado que tenía una llamada pendiente con Keel Lorenz, uno de los peces gordos inversionistas que tenía la compañía Ikari. 

El hombre se marchó de allí y Yui quedó sumamente frustrada. A Gendo no le importaban sus hijos en realidad, lo único que quería era pretender que eran una familia perfecta a pesar de que lentamente todo se estaba desmoronando. A veces, la madre quería simplemente decir que no quería que le tomaran la dichosa foto familiar y que su marido era un idiota que se la pasaba más tiempo atendiendo los negocios que con su esposa e hijos. Eso sin lugar a dudas, destruiría la imagen pulcra de Gendo ante la opinión pública. Pero Yui se abstenía de hacerlo pues sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera, los paparazis podían asechar a sus hijos como cuervos tratando de encontrar el mejor titular.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, tanto Kaworu como Shinji estuvieron listos. Shinji notó que su novio lucía endemoniadamente atractivo y más de una invitada ya se estaba haciendo ilusiones con él, y aunque el joven albino las trataba con gran cortesía, siempre se mantuvo a lado de Shinji, teniendo ojos solo para él.

Shinji también admiraba el hecho de que en ningún momento su pareja se sintió incómodo con todos esos presuntuosos que tenía delante ni mostraba signos de hartazgo. Asuka pudo notar la felicidad de su hermano y lo bien que estaban pasando. 

—Mira a tu hermano, Asuka. Se hizo amigo de un muerto de hambre —refirió una de las amigas de la pelirroja llamada Hitomi, lo hizo con el solo objetivo de meter cizaña pues anteriormente había sido rechazada por Kaworu y quería desquitarse.

—Como siempre, Shinji avergonzando a nuestra familia.

Asuka queriendo hacer quedar mal a su hermano menor, aprovechó el momento en que tanto él como Kaworu estaban conversando, para soltar un poco de su veneno y mostrando una pose sumamente arrogante, se acercó a la pareja que conversaba de forma desenfadada.

—Shinji, no cabe duda que tu novio es de lo más servicial. Trajiste a un pelagatos de Dublín, quizás la próxima vez que regreses a casa traigas al jardinero de tu preparatoria.

Gendo quien estaba platicando con varias personas importantes, puso especial atención a los comentarios de su hija mayor, Yui y Rei también hicieron lo mismo. Gendo al escucharla, por primera vez intervino y regañó a Asuka.

—No hagas ese tipo de bromas.

—No son bromas, papá. Mira lo cariñoso que está mi hermanito Shinji con su "amiguito".

Gendo miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido y lo jaló por el hombro, escoltándolo hacia su despacho. Todos los invitados que lo notaron se quedaron callados y al verlos desaparecer de allí, se pusieron a murmurar. Kaworu pudo observar cómo Asuka se rodeaba con sus amigas hablando como si nada hubiese pasado pero decidió encararla.

—¡Oye, tú! Ser jardinero no sería ninguna vergüenza para mí, lo que si me resultaría vergonzoso sería desquitar todas mis frustraciones con mi hermano menor. Quizás lo que deberías comprarte no es otro sombrero sino un poco de empatía.

Asuka volteó a ver al albino completamente furiosa.

—¿Pero cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

Pero Kaworu ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de contestarle pues se había retirado dejándola con la palabra en la boca, lo que dejó a la muchacha totalmente consternada. Mientras tanto, Gendo y Shinji se encontraban en el despacho, como cuando era niño, Gendo hizo que su hijo se sentara en la silla enfrente de su escritorio.

Shinji miraba en todas direcciones, el despacho de su padre siempre le dio miedo. Éste era grande con un escritorio hecho de marfil, había además una enorme chimenea y el lugar estaba decorado con cabezas de venado, osos, y tigres montañeses, así como también dos armaduras medievales y de samurai custodiaban la puerta. 

El joven todavía sentía que todas esas cabezas lo estaban mirando y que las armaduras en cualquier momento se moverían de su sitio para atacarlo. Tragándose los miedos infantiles, Shinji contempló a su padre que se sentó frente a él.

—Dime qué relación tienes con ese muchacho.

—Es mi novio papá.

—¿Novio dices? ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esa? ¡Mi hijo no será un desviado! Mañana mismo ese chico se regresa a su país y tú te irás a la preparatoria de Bodwell en Canadá.

—¿Canadá? —Shinji quedó perplejo al escuchar aquello y protestó— ¡No es justo! A mí me gusta mi escuela, me gusta Dublín.

—De ninguna manera vas a regresar a Irlanda y me importa poco lo que quieras. No te acercarás más a ese muchacho.

—Pero...--

—¡Sin peros! Mañana ese chico se irá y tú te iras a Vancouver en el siguiente vuelo. Hoy mismo mismo hablaré a tu nueva escuela y arreglaré todo.

Shinji no podía creer lo que su padre estaba haciendo aunque sabía que realmente sí era capaz de eso y mucho más. Todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era morir. Desde que tenía memoria, él siempre estuvo condicionado por su padre.

¿De qué le servía tener tanto lujos si no podía tener al amor de su vida con él? 

—No voy a ir a Canadá, padre.

—Ya lo creo. Ahora lárgate y que no se te olvide poner buena cara en la cena de navidad y en la foto familiar. 

Shinji intentó protestar una vez más pero su padre se levantó de su sitio y agarrándolo del brazo lo sacó de su despacho. Kaworu se acercó a su novio que estaba empezando a llorar y quedó preocupado.

—¿Qué te pasa, amor?

—¡¡¡Mi papá nos va a separar!!! Me dijo que mañana te irás a Dublín de regreso y a mí me enviará a una estúpida escuela en Vancouver.

Shinji se aferró a su novio, Kaworu sentía cómo su ropa estaba empezando a empaparse con las lágrimas ajenas y solo se le ocurrió abrazarlo fuertemente.

—Mi papá no nos quiere. Siempre le importó más su estúpida reputación que sus propios hijos, ¿cómo es posible que no nos quiera?

Kaworu no supo que responder, su mente estaba tratando de procesar el hecho de que a los dos los iban a separar. Kaworu jamás había conocido a un hombre tan frío y egoísta como Gendo Ikari, y al parecer su adorada hija mayor parecía seguir sus mismos pasos. Debido a que tras el hombro de Shinji, Kaworu fue testigo cómo Asuka se burlaba junto con su grupito de amigas tontas del dolor de su hermano. Esa cara de triunfo era tan desagradable y asquerosa que a Kaworu le provocaba náuseas. 

Yui supo lo que había ocurrido e insistió a su esposo que dejara al joven albino permanecer ahí. A Gendo no le quedó de otra que hacerle caso pues la mujer recalcó que él no querría echar a un invitado y quedar mal ante la prensa y los demás asistentes, si un montón de guaruras entraban a la casa y sacaban a Kaworu por la fuerz. A regañadientes, Gendo tuvo que aceptar. La primera victoria que la mujer tenía sobre el esposo.

La noche transcurrió con más invitados llegando a la mansión de la familia Ikari, entre los mismos llegó una mujer de cabello corto ondulado de color vino acompañada de su hija una señorita rubia, ambos iban ataviadas con elegantes vestidos de satín.

La mayor de esas mujeres se acercó a Gendo con mucha propiedad, lo que a Kaworu le llamó mucho la atención. Tanto madre e hija parecían muy cercanas a Gendo, a quien se lo notaba un tanto nervioso.

—¿Podría ser? —se preguntó el joven albino, formulándose una posible teoría ante lo que observaba.

El muchacho de ojos rojos vio cómo Gendo y la señora de cabello ondulado se iban a mitad de la noche. Yui por supuesto no estaba enterada pues andaba atendiendo a una pareja de ancianos ricachones. Sin que nadie más se diera cuenta, Kaworu subió las escaleras hacia donde Gendo y la mujer había ido.

Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso pero entonces pudo escuchar unos leves gemidos provenientes de una de las habitaciones. Acercándose a la puerta, el joven albino pudo observar cómo Gendo toqueteaba a la señora y la besaba vorazmente mientras ella parecía muy complacida.

Kaworu estaba impresionado ante la manera que el perfecto Gendo quien daba la imagen de ser pulcro e íntegro que exigía a sus hijos lo mismo, resultaba que no el hombre intachable como se jactaba de ser.

El muchacho pensaba que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era jugar sucio, pero cuando vio a su novio desesperado, la tristeza que le preocupaba por ser enviado a Vancouver y ser separados, eran suficientes para tomara una decisión. Sin más, Kaworu sacó su celular y tomó una foto de Gendo con aquella señora infraganti. Escondiéndose en una de las habitaciones, Kaworu esperó a que la mujer saliera y así poder interceptar al padre de Shinji. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella se marchara al cabo de un rato sin Gendo, como era de esperarse.

El joven llamó a la puerta de aquel despacho.

—¿Sí? —respondió Gendo desde adentro algo desconcertado.

—Paquete especial para Gendo Ikari.

—¿Paquete?

—Se lo envía el señor Lorenz, dice que es importante —prosiguió Kaworu recordando el nombre de los muchos invitados que estaban abajo celebrando como si nada la cena de navidad.

—¿Lorenz? ¡Entre!

"Había caído en la trampa", pensó Kaworu. El joven abrió la puerta y al verlo allí, Gendo lo miró con total disgusto.

—¿Tú? ¡Sal de aquí!

—¡Ahhh! Yo no lo haría si fuera usted —desafió Kaworu con aire relajado mientras le mostraba la foto que le había tomado con su amante.

—¿P-pero cómo? ¿De dónde?

—El hecho no es preguntar de dónde sino responder cuánto me va dar por callar.

—¿Qué?

Kaworu ahogó una risita mientras cerraba la puerta, y se recargaba en la pared muy cerca de la chimenea de mármol con aquella actitud muy calmada. Gendo lo miraba con fijeza y el albino igual, parecían dos leones a punto de atacarse entre sí.

—De manera que le exige a su esposa e hijos que sean pulcros y que se comporten en sociedad pero ¿usted si puede andar engañado a Yui y traicionado a su familia?

—¡Cállate! Esto es diferente, yo tengo mis necesidades.

—Cuando se es padre la mayor necesidad son los hijos. Y usted no ha hecho nada de eso, le ha privado a Shinji el ser feliz durante todos esos años y ni siquiera le ha importado en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos.

—¡Cierra la boca, mocoso! ¿Qué vas a saber tú sobre cómo educo a mis hijos?

—Sé más de su hijo que usted. Eso se lo aseguro. Y tanto él como su madre y sus hermanas, no merecen que un tipo como usted se aproveche de ellos y los ande condicionando tanto.

—¿Y qué harás?¿ Enseñar esa foto? Puedo utilizar mis influencias para callarte.

—Haga lo que quiera —espetó Kaworu demostrando no tenerle miedo—. Pero según tengo entendido si yo muestro esa foto ahora en esta cena, los paparazis van arruinar su dichosa foto familiar y la cena que tanto le importa. ¿Realmente quiere usted eso?

—Te doy un millón de dólares ahora mismo a cambio de que esta noche no enseñes esa foto.

—El dinero no me importa. Si usted quiere que yo no enseñé esta foto le va permitir a Shinji quedarse en Dublín conmigo y ser feliz.

A Gendo le tomó varios minutos decidirse, pero finalmente aceptó la propuesta de Kaworu, después de todo no tenía salida. En consecuencia, Kaworu no enseñó la foto en esa noche.

Shinji se preguntaba qué fue lo que Kaworu había hecho para que su padre cambiara de opinión y que ya no lo enviara a Vancouver. El albino le explicó que le diría en el momento adecuado y los dos decidieron aprovechar lo máximo la fiesta de navidad. Kaworu y Shinji acompañaron a Rei para que siguiera tocando el piano, y el apuesto joven le enseñó algunos trucos a su cuñada. Al igual que su madre, la joven estaba fascinada con el novio de su hermano. 

Asuka por su parte, se mantuvo alejada de ellos en compañía de sus amigas. Finalmente llegó el momento de la tradicional foto familiar y la familia Ikari junto con Kaworu, posaron para ésta. Fingiendo que todo era perfecto, como todos los años.

Luego de Shinji y Kaworu no tuvieron que disimular ya nada, paseaban tomados de la mano en medio de los invitados, quienes al verlos de esa manera, hacían comentarios por lo bajo. Algunos ponderaban lo bien que se veían juntos y que hacían una hermosa pareja, otros más conservadores los miraban con disgusto pero ya que el anfitrión Gendo Ikari admitía todo aquello, las opiniones de los demás salían sobrando.

Sin embargo, Gendo no podía evitar sentirse molesto al verlos pero no tenía nada que hacer al respecto. Permaneció sentado en un sitio y no se integró tanto al posterior festejo, desde lo lejos observaba a su hijo feliz como nunca antes. Y ante las preguntas de los curiosos, tanto Shinji como Kaworu admitían abiertamente que estaban juntos y que eran pareja. Algunos los felicitaban, otros quedaban anonadados.

\---

Horas después en cuanto la fiesta terminó, Shinji fue de puntillas al cuarto de su amado Kaworu donde finalmente pudieron se entregarse a la pasión. El albino comenzó besando la piel de su novio mientras Shinji sacaba leves suspiros. Aunque Kaworu tenía ya una vasta experiencia en el sexo debido a aquel trabajo, quería que la primera vez de Shinji fuese única e inolvidable, deseaba hacerle el amor con calma, entregarle todo de él, brindarle placer y demostrarle otra forma de amar y ser amado.

Fueron quitándose la ropa poco a poco, mientras Kaworu sostenía las caderas ajenas. A cada momento, el albino le preguntaba a su novio si se sentía cómodo, a lo que Shinji le respondía que sí. Podría decirse que también fue como una primera vez para Kaworu, pues nunca en su vida se había sentido tan complacido y feliz disfrutando de la intimidad. Los dos siguieron hasta llegar al orgasmo y quedaron acurrucados juntos y abrazados. Shinji miró el rostro de su novio, todavía no podía creer que las cosas cambiaran tan radicalmente de un momento a otro.

—¿De verdad papá no va a separarnos?

—No lo hará, Shinji. He hablado con él y lo hice cambiar de opinión.

Más temprano que tarde, Shinji se enteró que su padre le era en realidad infiel a su madre, Shinji evidentemente se lo comentó a su madre y esta enojada exigió el divorcio de inmediato. Gendo tuvo que pagar bastante por él, dinero que le sirvió a Yui para comprar una bonita casa cerca de una playa en la que Kaworu y Shinji iban a visitarla, y como Rei no quería vivir con su padre se fue a vivir con su madre.

La única que se quedó en la mansión con su padre fue Asuka, quien eventualmente fue nombrada heredera universal de las empresas. No obstante, a Shinji poco le importaba pues en Dublín y con Kaworu a su lado pudo encontrar una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz. Ikari dejó la preparatoria para ganar una beca para estudiar en el conservatorio de música; beca que también ganó Kaworu, pues el joven castaño y su madre lo convencieron de aplicar para ella.

El joven albino accedió y fue gracias a la insistencia de Shinji y Yui que Kaworu dejó de trabajar en la industria pornográfica. En parte también fue gracias a la intervención de Yui, quien ayudó a su yerno. Por medio de un abogado y la justicia, se pudo descubrir que el director del estudio chantajeaba a Kaworu. 

Finalmente Kaworu y Shinji podían ser finalmente felices y dedicarse a lo que los dos siempre habían querido desde un principio: la música. 

**Fin.**


	3. Mi regalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji hizo planes para pasar la navidad lejos del atractivo y fastidioso chico que tenía como compañero de piso. En un intento de hacer que Shinji cambiara de parecer y no se marchara, Kaworu decidió hacerle un regalo personalizado y especial. Fue la peor idea que se le pudo ocurrir a Nagisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Por: gato-mon (aka. La Tía Shinjifag)**  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/gato-mon
> 
> \---  
> Observación: KawoShin versión manga (Karl y Shaun).

Si le preguntaban a Shinji Ikari cómo era su compañero de cuarto, Kaworu Nagisa, siempre respondería algo como: _¿Nagisa? ¡Ese tipo me saca de quicio! Siempre es tan irresponsable y descarado. Por si fuera poco, jamás respeta mi espacio personal. Si no fuera porque en ese tiempo necesitaba el departamento yo me hubiera largado ya. ¡Es un idiota insoportable!_

Y en cuanto Kaworu al respecto: _¿Shinji Ikari? ¡Deagh! La persona más gruñona que existe en este mundo. Todo el tiempo está "Nagisa, no hagas esto, junta aquello, ¡estás muy cerca de mí!" ¡Es un total fastidio! ¿De qué le sirve tener una linda cara si está todo amargado?_

Jamás olvidarían aquella que vez que por accidente habían pedido el mismo departamento y como ninguno se negó a dejárselo al otro, la encargada les propuso ocupar ambos aquel piso mientras veían quién encontraba otro sitio primero, pero, habían pasado seis meses y ninguno hallaba nada todavía y para variar no conseguían llevarse bien en ese tiempo.

Pasaba de las siete de la tarde cuando Nagisa llegó y encontró a Shinji hablando por celular mientras hacía de cenar. Algo inusual notaba el albino en su compañero; estaba sonriendo. Era la primera vez que lo veía así. Por un momento pensó que se había equivocado de cuarto.

—Yo voy a ser el más feliz en verte, Rei —decía Ikari sin notar aún la presencia del otro— ¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado!

Ante eso Kaworu puso cara de asco. Pensándolo bien prefería verlo de mal humor que con esa boba sonrisa y diciendo tonterías, y ya se le había ocurrido la mejor manera de borrarle esa expresión de su cara.

No lo pensó más y se abalanzó sobre él dándole un efusivo abrazo asustándolo por completo.

—¡¡¡Shinji!!! ¿Ya está lista la cena?

Ikari por su parte solo forcejeaba intentando zafarse de ese agarre.

—Qui... ¡Quítate, idiota!

—¿Ikari, estás bien? —la voz de aquella chica sonaba con ligera preocupación al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Eh?... ¡Si! Disculpa, Rei... ¡¡¡Nagisa, suéltame ya!!!

Pero en respuesta Kaworu hacía todo lo contrario.

—¡Shinji, tengo hambre!

Entre tanto forcejeo lo único que consiguieron fue que el celular de Shinji saliera volando, solo así Kaworu decidió soltarlo.

Ikari corrió rápidamente verificando que dicho aparato aún siguiera funcionando; al ver que sí, volvió a pegárselo a la oreja para continuar con su llamada caminando hacia su habitación y observando a Nagisa con gran molestia.

Había pasado más de una hora y Shinji aún no salía del cuarto. Eso en verdad estaba desesperando al albino.

—¿Por qué diablos tarda tanto en salir ese tonto?

Se sentó en el sofá encendiendo un cigarrillo e intentando distraerse con la televisión cosa que no consiguió; rato después, Shinji salió guardando su celular en el bolsillo para continuar con su labor anterior.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Nagisa—. Sí cenaré hoy entonces.

—¡No te costaba nada servirte y ya! El hecho que a mí me toque hacer de cenar está semana no significa que hasta te tenga que servir yo mismo en el plato.

Se miraron de mala gana. Shinji sirvió la comida en ambos platos y se sentaron. El silencio era incómodo y Nagisa decidió romperlo.

—Estaba muy interesante tu llamada, ¿verdad?

Shinji no respondió.

—"Yo voy a ser el más feliz en verte, Rei. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado..." —dijo el albino con voz chillona tratando de imitar al otro— ¿Quién te hablaba tanto, eh?

—¡Eso es algo que a ti no te importa! —respondió Shinji totalmente molesto.

Kaworu no se iba a quedar con la duda así que se levantó de su silla para volverlo a abrazar como la vez anterior. Era su "método de tortura" altamente infalible.

—Vamos, Shinji. ¡Dime! ¡Si no no te suelto!

—¡Suéltame ya! ¡Con un demonio, Nagisa!

Shinji logró zafarse nuevamente dándole un empujón.

—Era una amiga, ¿de acuerdo? Una amiga de la infancia.

—¿Amiga de la infancia? O sea, tú —hizo un ademán como si eso fuera algo imposible— ¿Tú tienes amigas?

Al ver que el otro le confirmaba, soltó una estruendosa carcajada como si Shinji le hubiese contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

—Espero que no sea una tipa amargada como tú, ¿eh? ¿Y hacías planes con ella o qué?

—Por supuesto —respondió el castaño mientras dejaba los trates en el fregadero y se iba al sillón de la sala—. Tenemos planes de vernos en navidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Meterás a desconocidas al departamento? ¡Eso nunca!

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Ya se te olvidó aquella vez que metiste aquí a tu compañero de trabajo sin siquiera consultarme?

—¡Eso era para algo pendiente que teníamos que hacer! —se defendió el albino.

—Se nota que tenían como pendiente tener sexo.

—¡Um! ¿Celoso?

—¡C-claro que no!

Kaworu aprovechó acercándose alevosamente al contrario quien de la nada se había sonrojado al recordar cómo había encontrado a su compañero de cuarto practicándole un oral a su invitado.

—No te preocupes, Shinji. Cuando quieras podemos tener sexo tú y yo. No tengo ningún problema con eso.

—¡Eres un descarado! —se apartó enseguida reponiéndose— B-bueno... Ya no me cambies el tema. Pero para empezar yo no tengo ninguna intención de traer a Rei hasta acá. Yo soy quien irá a Tokio a pasar las vacaciones con mi familia y como Rei aún sigue viviendo allá pues aprovecharé para verla, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Eso quiere decir que me dejarás el departamento para mí solo?

Shinji asintió. Ante eso Kaworu sonrió un poco pero había algo inusual en esa sonrisa; algo que el otro notó enseguida y por eso decidió preguntar algo que no imaginaba preguntarle a Nagisa nunca en su vida.

—¿No irás a ver a tu familia en esas fechas?

—Lo haría si tuviera a quien visitar, pero como no tengo a nadie pues no lo haré.

—Creí que visitarías a tus padres.

Kaworu volteó a ver al otro sonriéndole con total ironía.

—Pues como verás, no todos tenemos la "fortuna y dicha" de tener a nuestros padres.

Shinji lo observó con algo de tristeza. Por primera vez en su vida parecía comprender un poco la actitud de aquel chico de ojos rojos aunque eso no quitaba que estuviera sorprendido.

—Kaworu... Amm... —comenzó a decir mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos—. Tú... Podrías venir conmigo, ¿qué dices? Así ni pasarías la navidad tú solo y...--

Shinji ya no pudo seguir con su invitación ya que Nagisa soltó una carcajada como si le hubiera contado otro chiste.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí, queridito —respondió con un tono irónico, imitando a la actriz de la telenovela que estaba viendo hacía unas horas— No necesito de esa compasión navideña tuya. Desde que estaba en el orfanato comprendí que no es más que una época falsa, ¿sabes? Y que tú me ofrezcas asilo en tu casa me hace comprobarlo una vez más. Aunque si tengo que agradecerte el hecho de haberme hecho reír tanto esta noche. Eres tan lindo cuando te pones así de gracioso. En fin, ya es tarde. Buenas noches.

El castaño no respondió, solo se quedó ahí de pie, estático. Kaworu al no verlo reaccionar se acercó más a él depositando un suave beso en la mejilla.

Shinji lo miró algo estupefacto pero no le reclamó ni lo quitó a empujones como siempre; solo observaba a Nagisa sonreír mientras se despedía metiéndose a su habitación.

Durante los siguientes días la relación entre ambos parecía haber mejorado; cosa que a Kaworu lo tenía sorprendido. Sospechaba que era pura lástima lo que sentía el otro por él, pero aún así no le llevaba la contraria. Hasta los vecinos estaban sorprendidos al ya no escuchar constantemente las mismas peleas de ese par de jóvenes.

Era 23 de diciembre y Shinji llegó al departamento demasiado sonriente. Nagisa estaba en el sofá viendo esa telenovela que lo tenía enganchado últimamente mientras fumaba un cigarrillo como era su costumbre. Miró a Shinji algo expectante.

—¿Por qué tan feliz?

—Tengo mis boletos para irme a Tokio mañana al mediodía.

—¿Entonces es un hecho que te vas?

—Sí. Digo, después de todo es lo que ambos queremos, ¿no?

Kaworu lo miró. El ambiente empezaba a ponerse algo incómodo.

—Si, así es. Tú te vas con tu adorada familia y tú querida amiga a pasar la navidad. Y yo me quedaré con el departamento para mí solo, todos salimos ganando.

—Bueno, en ese caso iré preparando mi equipaje. No quiero tener ningún pendiente para mañana.

—Entiendo.

Justo en el momento que Shinji iba rumbo a su cuarto, Kaworu sin querer le obstruyó el paso. Ambos se quedaron mirándose con fijeza, Nagisa desvío la mirada primero sin mascullar mas que apenas un "buenas noches".

Al verlo retirarse a su dormitorio, Nagisa no pudo evitar sentir cierta frustración que lo hizo deshacerse de su cigarrillo. Tomó su laptop y se dispuso a buscar algo en el navegador con algo de urgencia.

Cuando al fin parecía encontrar lo que buscaba, cerró la laptop de golpe.

—¡¡¡Agh!!! Es una estupidez.

Sus ojos rojos recorrieron la habitación. Miró todos los adornos que Shinji había colocado por todos lados hasta un pequeño e insignificante árbol navideño con sus esferas y luces parpadeantes que contempló con gran indiferencia. Bufó molesto y volvió a abrir la laptop para continuar con su búsqueda en el navegador otra vez.

\---

Cuando Kaworu despertó se percató de que Shinji no estaba.

Miró que en la mesa estaba una nota que decía que regresaría más tarde. Por un momento pensó que Shinji ya se había ido sin despedirse de él pero al darse cuenta que no, supo que era hora de actuar aunque no sin antes ver un poco de televisión.

Eran casi las 12 del mediodía cuando Shinji regresó al departamento.

—¡¡¡SHINJI, QUÉ BUENO QUE LLEGAS!!!

Nagisa se veía más pálido que de costumbre y corrió directamente a echarse a los brazos de Ikari mientras lloraba con total desconsuelo.

—¿Qué pasa, Nagisa?

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! Es que no sé cómo pasó —lloriqueó— ¡Salí por un momento porque estaba aburrido y cuando quise abrir la puerta ya no pude!

—¿¿¿¡¡¡Quééé!!!??? ¿¡Y las llaves!?

—¡Las dejé adentro y ahora no podemos entrar!

Lo único que faltaba. Shinji sabía que debía darse prisa sino perdería su vuelo. Ambos corrieron rápidamente a la puerta del departamento.

Shinji buscó como loco en sus bolsillos su copia de la llave principal pero para su mala suerte no la tenía tampoco.

—¡No puede ser! Dejé mi llave en mi cuarto.

—¡¡¡Aaghhh, qué imbécil eres!!! —gritó Nagisa tomando por los hombros al contrario sacudiéndolo.

Shinji bastante enojado se zafó del agarre de Kaworu dándole un puñetazo.

—¿¡Lo dices tú que cerraste por fuera para empezar!?

—¡¡¡No me regañes que me pongo más nervioso!!!

Desgraciadamente las cosas no acabarían ahí.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —Shinji olfateó en el aire— Huele como a... ¿quemado?

—¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡Las galletas!!!

—¿Galletas?

—¡¡¡Sí!!! Dejé unas galletas en el horno ¡Ya se están quemando! ¡¡¡TENEMOS QUE ABRIR PRONTO!!!

—Muy bien —replicó Ikari— ¡Hazte a un lado!

Corrió con toda la velocidad que le permitían las piernas para tratar de abrir la puerta de golpe pero lo único que se escuchó fue un golpe seco junto con un quejido de dolor por parte de Ikari. Nagisa por su parte solo se aguantó la risa.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué manera tan inteligente de tratar de abrir una puerta!

—¡Cállate, idiota! ¿Porqué no lo intentas tú entonces?

—Pero por supuesto. Esto no va a fallar.

El albino se acercó desafiante hacia la puerta. Tomó aire y alzó las manos en forma horizontal y al frente. Shinji lo miraba impresionado.

—¡Abrete, estúpida puerta! —gritó el albino golpeando la puerta con ambas manos pero ésta no se abrió. Shinji al ver eso se cayó para atrás.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

De pronto la alarma contra incendios que tenían dentro de la cocina comenzó a activarse. Al escuchar eso Kaworu, comenzó a patear la puerta como un desesperado. Pronto varios vecinos empezaron a salir alarmados y luego apareció la recepcionista pidiendo que todos evacuaran enseguida. Shinji y Kaworu no fueron la excepción.

Los bomberos llegaron enseguida a controlar la situación mientras todos esperaban afuera. Shinji miró su reloj. Ya solo faltaban cinco minutos para su vuelo; lo había perdido indiscutiblemente.

Una señora se les acercó sin disimular su rabia.

—¡Todo esto es culpa suya! Deberían correrlos de aquí por ocasionar un accidente de este tipo.

—Señora Makoto. No, no fue nuestra intención —se disculpó Shinji.

—Tienen suerte de que nadie salió herido.

La señora Makoto se fue y Kaworu le sacó la lengua. Más tarde los bomberos salieron anunciando que todo estaba bajo control. Todos pudieron regresar a sus departamentos. Shinji miró con ojos de azoro, toda su cocina quedó hecha un desastre.

—Bueno —dijo el albino rascándose la cabeza—. Al menos no fue nada tan grave.

Shinji se volvió a mirarlo completamente molesto.

—¿Nada grave, dices? ¿SABES LO QUE CASI NOS CUESTA TODO ESTO? ¡¡¡POR TU CULPA PERDÍ MI VUELO!!!

—Shinji, permíteme explicarte.

—¡¡¡No quiero tus tontas explicaciones!!! ¡¡¡Todo esto es prácticamente culpa tuya!!! Nuevamente vuelvo a pagar por culpa de tu impertinencia, ¡siempre es lo mismo! Ahora no podré ir a ver a mi familia solo porque a ti se te ocurre jugar con el horno ¡¡¡Mira como dejaste toda la cocina!!!

—¡Puedes ir a comprar otros boletos y ya!

—¡Ohhh, pero qué gran idea! Lo haría ¡¡¡¡SI NO ESTUVIERAN AGOTADOS!!!! Yo solo quería pasar la navidad con mi familia, con mis viejos amigos ¡pero no! ¡Tengo que estar aquí soportando las idioteces que siempre haces!

—No creo merecer ese tipo de trato, Shinji.

—¿Ahora resulta que debo premiarte por tus tonterías?

—¡No! ¿Sabes qué? Fue una tontería. Fue una completa tontería tratar de hacer galletas para ti.

—¿Qué?

—¡Lo que oíste! Fue una tontería tratar de hacer todo esto pensando en ti, ¿y sabes por qué Porque...

Se detuvo abruptamente pero Shinji quería seguir escuchando toda la respuesta.

—¿Por qué? 

—Porque... porque... ¡¡¡porque no quería que te fueras!!! ¿de acuerdo? —respondió Kaworu con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿O sea que dejaste las galletas en el horno a propósito para que perdiera mi vuelo?

—¡¡¡Claro que no!!! Yo jamás haría algo como eso. Solo quería impresionarte porque si tú me veías tratando de celebrar la navidad tal vez tú te conmoverías y te quedarías conmigo. Lo hice todo mal, ¿verdad?

—Nagisa...

Ahora comprendía. La vez que Kaworu le había besado en la mejilla en realidad era por agradecimiento por haberlo tomado en cuenta. 

¡Cómo no se dio cuenta antes!

Se sentía como un completo idiota ante ese albino pero Nagisa se sentía peor.

—Ahora entiendo porque tú estabas tan feliz de poder irte a tu ciudad natal. De verdad lo siento.

Kaworu se marchó rumbo a su habitación dejando a Shinji con una horrible sensación por dentro.

Miró la cocina; harina regada por todas partes, cascarones de huevo esparcidos y sobre todo las paredes totalmente sucias al igual que el horno y un plato lleno de galletas carbonizadas.

Se acercó enseguida para tratar de limpiar todo pero simplemente no quería y no tenía ánimos suficientes. Dejó todo y al igual que Nagisa se encerró en su habitación.

\---

Pasaban de las nueve de la noche. Nagisa tocó a la puerta de Ikari.

—Shinji, ¿estás dormido?

—¿Eh?... No.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, adelante.

Shinji se sentó enseguida en la cama al ver a Nagisa entrar.

—No vengo a quitarte mucho tiempo, Shinji.

—No te preocupes, dime.

Nagisa sacó un boleto de avión y se lo entregó a Ikari.

—Pero... esto...

—Dijiste que los boletos estaban agotados pero solo en ese aeropuerto. No buscaste en otros lados, ¿no es así?

Shinji empezó a titubear.

—Am... bueno...

Kaworu se acercó y colocó el boleto sobre las manos ajenas. Shinji no pudo evitar ruborizarse al sentir como el albino tomaba sus manos con delicadeza.

—Por favor, tómalo, Shinji. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. En verdad espero que pases una linda navidad con tu familia y... con tu amiga.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo y soltó las manos ajenas para dirigirse a la puerta y salir.

—Kaworu...

El albino volteó enseguida al escuchar su nombre. Por primera vez Shinji lo llamaba por su primer nombre.

—¿Si?

—Gracias.

Kaworu solo sonrió de la manera más sincera que jamás había sonreído y así salió de la habitación de Shinji para irse a la suya dispuesto a tratar de dormir.

El muchacho castaño por su parte se quedó sentado observando el boleto que Nagisa le había dado. Estaba por demás conmovido. Era la primera vez que Kaworu actuaba así con él. Ese chico albino que siempre le había parecido tan molesto y tan irritante, que creyó un inconsciente ahora le estaba mostrando una cara totalmente distinta.

No solo era un sinvergüenza, también era sensible.

No solo era caprichudo, también era noble.

Pensaba solo en si mismo y también pensaba en los demás aunque simplemente a veces no sabía cómo expresarlo pero al menos lo intentaba.

No solo causaba problemas para molestar. Los causaba porque quería ser visto, escuchado y quizás hasta querido.

Ese era el verdadero Kaworu Nagisa.

Cuando el albino despertó shinji ya no estaba. Supuso que ya se había ido aunque no sin antes limpiar la cocina. Ahora parecía que nada malo hubiera pasado la tarde anterior.

Kaworu desde luego no pensaba quedarse en el departamento a pasar la navidad encerrado. Quizás llamaría a sus amigos o "amantes" para no estar solo. Suponía que todos estarían con sus familias para disfrutar la noche buena pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

Pasaban de las seis de la tarde cuando por fin decidió volver. Tal fue su sorpresa al encender la luz y descubrir a Shinji sentado en el sofá esperándolo con una afectuosa sonrisa .

—¡Shinji!

—Hola.

—Hola... creo.

Shinji se levantó enseguida y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo directamente al sofá para después dirigirse a la cocina.

Kaworu no sabía cómo reaccionar o qué decir. Si bien se había ido a tomar unas cuantas cervezas tampoco creía que eran motivo suficiente para hacerlo alucinar tanto.

—La cena está lista, Kaworu. Ven.

Al ver que no se movía Shinji volvió a tomarlo de la mano para conducirlo directo al pequeño comedor que tenían en la cocina.

—¿Y si en realidad si estoy ebrio? —se preguntaba el albino para sus adentros.

Creyó estarlo mas al ver que en la pequeña mesita había un plato lleno de ensalada y otro con pedazos de pollo frito y todo adornado conforme a la época.

Ante los ojos de Kaworu era la cosa más hermosa que he visto. La calidez que se respiraba en la atmósfera era algo que ni siquiera había sentido en el orfanato. Todo apunto de hacerlo llorar pero se contuvo. No quería arruinar el momento y menos agobiar a Shinji, pues se notaba el esmero que había puesto en todo.

Cenaron en total silencio pero aún así eso no era nada incómodo. Al momento de probar el primer bocado los ojos de Kaworu se iluminaron. Si bien en secreto fue fiel amante del sazón de Ikari, ahora que por primera vez probaba una auténtica cena navideña preparada por las manos de aquel chico se sentía en la gloria.

Shinji lo miró discretamente. Sonrió enternecido al ver como el albino comía como niño pequeño. Si bien cuando apenas empezaban a compartir el departamento le molestaban esos modales de Nagisa, ahora le parecía lindo.

Cuando terminaron agradecieron por la comida y Kaworu se ofreció a recoger los platos. Shinji aprovechó para colocar sobre la mesa una pequeña caja redonda color naranja adornada con un listón azul.

—Feliz navidad, Nagisa. Ten. Ábrelo.

—¿Para mí? —Kaworu seguía creyendo que todo era un sueño.

—Si, anda.

Kaworu obedeció. Lo que había dentro era quizás para él el regalo más hermoso que haya visto. Eran cuatro galletas que Shinji le había preparado: una en forma de árbol, otra en forma de estrella, la tercera en forma de esfera y la última era la cara de Nagisa sonriendo.

—¡Wow! Shinji, gracias. ¿Puedo comerlas ya?

Shinji sonrió ante esa pregunta.

—Claro.

Kaworu sacó una para él y otra para el Shinji. Realmente estaban deliciosas. Recordó las que él mismo trató de hacer. Definitivamente la cocina no era lo suyo.

Cuando terminaron Kaworu volvió a agradecerle a Shinji por todo. Estaba feliz pero aún así necesitaba saber.

—Y bien. ¿Ahora me lo dirás? —preguntó Nagisa.

—¿D-decir qué?

Kaworu tomó la silla y se sentó junto a Shinji.

—Vamos. La razón por la que no te fuiste a Tokio. Según tenía entendido lo que menos querías era pasar la navidad conmigo... o es que...

Shinji giró el rostro hacia otro lado mientras sentía que las mejillas le ardían. Kaworu sonrió satisfecho; era su reacción favorita del contrario.

—Shinji —susurró con suavidad mientras lo tomaba de los hombros— ¿Dejaste plantada a tu familia solo por pasar la navidad conmigo? 

Shinji siguió sin responder. El corazón comenzaba a latirle de forma acelerada.

—No voy a negar que estoy feliz de saber que te importo pero estoy sorprendido. No solo ibas a ver a tus padres sino también a tu amiga de la infancia, a esa tal Rei Ayanami. ¿O acaso esa chica en realidad no existe?

—Claro que existe —respondió Shinji girándose hacia Kaworu—. De hecho, yo solo iba a ir a Tokio para verla a ella más que nada.

—¿En serio? ¿Más que a tus padres?

La expresión de Ikari cambió de avergonzada a una triste. Sus ojos cafés se tornaron melancólicos.

—Verás. En realidad la relación con mis papás no es muy agradable que digamos. Especialmente con mi padre. Que yo me saliera de mi casa fue debido a él.

—¿Te corrió?

—No. Pero jamás me ha visto con ese cariño y afecto que un padre debe tener con su hijo.

—Vaya... ¿Y tu mamá qué dice al respecto?

—Ella... —Shinji suspiró—. Aunque se de cuenta jamás le dice nada. Está enamorada, ¿entiendes? Siempre dice que lo pasa con mi padre son figuraciones mías pero sé que lo dice para no discutir con él. Lo prefiere más que a mí en pocas palabras.

Kaworu recargó su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, no sabía que decir para animar a Shinji pues él no tenía padres y jamás imaginó que Ikari viviera prácticamente como si en realidad no los tuviera tampoco. Era como él.

—La próxima navidad llévame contigo. Asi podríamos prácticamente presumirles a ambos que no estás solo.

—Mmm, no suena mal. Así tampoco te sentirías solo. Bueno, ya hay que ir a dormir.

Estaban a punto de irse a sus habitaciones pero Kaworu lo detuvo.

—Espera. Hay un detalle que me te está olvidando.

—¿Un detalle? ¿A qué te refieres? —Shinji no comprendía.

—Investigué un poco en internet sobre la navidad y eso —explicó el albino— ¡ No te burles! Es algo que tiene que ver con... Bueno, es prácticamente mi regalo para ti.

Ruborizado, Kaworu sacó de un cajón una pequeña caja y se la dio a Shinji haciéndole la seña de que la abriera.

Shinji lo hizo lleno de curiosidad. ¿Qué podría haberle regalado el albino?

Fue grande su sorpresa al descubrir una pequeña ramita de muérdago. Shinji por su parte se paralizó pues sabía perfectamente lo que significaba.

—¡¡Nagisa, idiota!! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

—¿Qué? —Kaworu se echó a reír— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¿Sabes lo que significa esto?

—Lo sé.

—Pero... ¡No! —Shinji se pasó una mano por el pelo, estaba demasiado nervioso— ¡Además tú yo ni siquiera somos pareja!

—Oh... —Kaworu Volvio a abrazar a Shinji esta vez de la cintura sin ninguna intención de dejarlo ir— ¿Eso quiere decir que si somos pareja tú si harías la tradición del muérdago conmigo?

—¿¡Eh!? —Shinji estaba rojo cual tomate— Yo... ¡¡¡Yo no dije eso!!!

—Vamos, Shinji. Me gustas. Y sé que yo tampoco te soy indiferente, ¿o acaso me lo vas a negar?

Shinji lo miró de reojo. 

—¿P-pero que tonterías estás diciendo? ¡Suéltame, por favor!

—Querido Shinji. El muérdago está esperando.

—No... Espera...

Y sin querer escuchar más Kaworu posó sus labios sobre los labios de Ikari, quien en un principio forcejeó un poco para liberarse pero Nagisa lo estaba besando de una forma tan pasional y exquisita que esos labios le estaban pareciendo adictivos.

Pronto Ikari rodeó el cuello ajeno mientras las manos de Nagisa se dedicaban a acariciarle la espalda tratando de contener sus ganas de querer tocarle más mientras que sus lenguas se involucraban cada vez más en un principio con algo de torpeza por parte de Shinji, aunque poco a poco fue tomando ritmo haciéndolo más seguro con eso aceptando que Nagisa sí le gustaba y que ya le era imposible negarlo a estas alturas.

Cuando se separaron abrieron los ojos observándose fijamente por unos segundos. Ambos estaban sonrojados por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

El albino acarició la mejilla de Ikari sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—Por una horrenda navidad, Shinji —dijo sonriendo un poco.

—Y por un horrible año nuevo, Kaworu... Pero juntos...

**Fin.**


	4. El hospedaje navideño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaworu y Shinji como pareja joven casada, no se esperaban la llegada de cierto inquilino misterioso. ¿Será sólo temporal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Por: CharlotMAD**  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/CharlotMAD
> 
> \---  
> Observaciones: Demasiadas cursilerías y ñoñerías.

Misato Katsuragi se encontraba muy emocionada empacando sus cosas, ya que su novio Kaji la estaría esperando en su casa en la playa. Por una vez sería bueno pasar las festividades navideñas en un ambiente cálido y no con tanta nieve, pero Misato también estaba preocupada. Ya que hasta el momento no había podido encontrar un tutor temporal para su visitante inesperado.

El día anterior, encontró una misteriosa caja de madera cerca del lago, la cual contenía una cría de pinguino. Optó por llevarlo a su casa y cuidarlo mientras tanto, pero ahora que iba a viajar todo se le complicaba. No podía dejarlo con Ritsuko, ya que a ella le desagradaban los animales a excepción de los gatos, tampoco podía dejarlo con su antigua alumna y amiga, Hikari, ya que también había ido de vacaciones.

Escuchó unos agudos graznidos que indicaban un voraz apetito.

—No te procupes, Pen Pen. Encontraré quien cuide de ti...

Como última opción, decidió llamar a Asuka para pedirle el gran favor.

—Vamos... contesta, Asuka...

—¿Sí?

—¡Asuka! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Qué lindo volver a escuchar tu voz! —dijo alegremente.

—¿Llamas para pedirme un favor?

—Ah, bueno, en realidad...

—Dime de qué se trata.

—Es urgente —suplicó— Necesito que cuides de un pingüino bebé que sólo requiere los cuidados básicos porque debo salir mañana muy temprano de mi casa... ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? ¡Debes adivinar que estoy desesperada si me atrevo a pedirte a ti este favor!

—Mmm... de poder, supongo que puedo, pero... me parece raro que no hayas llamado a Shinji para este tipo de cosas. A él le encantan los bichos como esos.

—Ya lo sé, pensé en él primero que nadie, pero es que Shinji está en su luna de miel con Kaworu...

—No, volvieron hace una semana por el mal tiempo. Ya están en su nido de amor ese par de tórtolos.

—¡Oohh, qué bien! Entonces me conviene mucho más llamarlo a él, además su casa está muy cerca de aquí.

—¡Bueno, Misato, de nada! Agradécele a esta servidora por solucionarte el problema.

—Muchas gracias Asuka. Más tarde llamaré a Shinji, ¡Adiós!

Pero el destino es cruel y le impidió a Misato mantenerse despierta para aquella gran proeza.

\---

A la mañana siguiente se despertó sumamente agitada y desesperada. No sólo había olvidado llamar a Shinji sino que también terminar de empacar.

—No soy más que un desastre —se dijo mientras destapaba rápidamente la primera cerveza de la mañana— Bueno, en marcha...

Antes de salir de su casa con todas sus maletas, envolvió con una suave manta al pinguino que aún se hallaba durmiendo y se dirigió a la casa de los recién casados.

Sólo tuvo que caminar algunas calles para llegar a su destino, y una vez ahí, tocó el timbre.

Era comprensible que nadie abriera en los primeros momentos, pues era temprano y tal vez estuvieran durmiendo.

Kaworu abrió la puerta con un pijama y un abrigo puesto encima.

—¿Señorita Misato? ¿Qué hace aquí?

—¡¡Kaworu!! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Está Shinji por ahí? —intentó mirar hacia adentro indiscretamente, cosa que incomodó un poco a Kaworu.

—Lo siento. Está durmiendo. Por favor vuelva a una hora más prudente, muchas gracias —comenzó a cerrar la puerta para irse de nuevo a la cama pero Misato lo detuvo.

—¡Espera, Kaworu! Por favor escúchame. La verdad he venido porque necesito pedirles un favor...

—¿En serio? ¿Qué ocurre? —inmediatamente posó su mirada sobre el bulto que estaba cargando Misato— ¿Qué trae en los brazos...?

—Estoy en una situación muy complicada. Me iré de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad con Kaji en estos momentos, y necesito urgentemente que alguien cuide de este pequeño que encontré ayer...

Kaworu se acercó para ver con cuidado y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

—¡Pero si es un pingüino! ¿Qué hace por estos lares?

—Lo encontré ayer en una caja, al lado del lago. Lo llevé al veterinario y estaba perfectamente, sólo un poco deshidratado y hambriento. Ya está un poco más repuesto, pero no me lo puedo llevar conmigo, a una zona cálida, imagínate...

—Misato... lo siento mucho, en verdad, pero no creo que estemos en condiciones...

—¡Por favor! Serán sólo un par de días... ¡Volveré el 25 de Diciembre y me lo llevaré de nuevo, lo prometo!

—Mmm... No lo sé, yo supongo que...

—¿Kaworu? —Shinji se había levantado a ver qué sucedía en la puerta de su casa— ¿Qué sucede...? ¡Misato!

—¡Shinji! ¡Mira lo que tengo aquí! —se acercó, destapando suavemente la manta que cubría a la criatura.

—¡Un pingüino pequeñito! ¡¡Qué ternura!!

Kaworu entendió claramente los planes de Misato. Qué descarada era aquella mujer.

—Se llama Pen Pen —le acarició la barriguita, lo que lo hizo graznar y por consiguiente, aumentar la ternura en Shinji— Y estaba hablando con Kaworu para pedirle si lo podían cuidar por unos días... Sólo hasta después de Navidad... ¿Crees que puedan hacerlo?

—¿En serio confiarías en nosotros para eso? —volteó rápidamente hacia su esposo— Kaworu, por favor, ¿Podemos cuidarlo? —sonrió lleno de ilusión.

Kaworu suspiró. Obviamente le fue imposible negarse ante esos hermosos ojos suplicantes, así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar al nuevo e inesperado visitante. Y bueno, para qué negarlo, la carita inocente de aquel polluelo desamparado también le resultó bastante adorable. 

Misato cuidadosamente le pasó a Shinji el pequeño bulto, con el cual entraron a la casa enseguida después de que la mujer les diera las instrucciones básicas y se despidiera.

—Mira, Kaworu, es muy tierno... —se lo puso frente a la cara, a lo que el pingüino protestó—

—Creo que quiere seguir en tus brazos... —rio Kaworu, quitándose la bata.

—Sí, es un consentido —sonrió Shinji— Deberíamos ir a comprar su alimento, ¿No?

—Podemos esperar un poco, Misato dijo que ya había comido.

—Está bien. ¿Puedes cargarlo? Voy a buscar otra manta para cubrirlo, esta está un poco húmeda —Shinji puso suavemente al ave en los brazos de Kaworu. Y ambos lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que subió las escaleras.

El albino aprovechó para quitarle con cuidado la manta. Se sentó en el sofá y apoyó a Pen Pen sobre su regazo, quien parecía muy cómodo.

—Que pingüino más aprovechado —comenzó a sentir de él unos leves temblores seguramente provocados por la falta de abrigo, pero aún así le pareció extraño. ¿Un pingüino con frío? Estaba dentro de la casa después de todo.

—Kaworu, no encontré nada, parece que todas las mantas se están secando afuera... —al llegar nuevamente a su lado miró con ternura cómo estaban posicionados— Tal vez con quitarle la manta húmeda será suficiente para que no se enferme.

—No lo creo, Shinji... —le hizo una señal para que se acercara— Míralo, está temblando...

Al sentir todas las miradas sobre él, Pen Pen se encogió un poco y finalmente estornudó.

—¡Tienes razón! —le acarició la panza, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos— Debemos vestirlo.

—¡No tenemos ropa para pingüinos! —señaló Kaworu divertido.

—Podemos ir a comprar ropa de mascotas. Lo mismo que usaría un perro obeso o algo así...

—Está bien, amor... —suspiró, convencido de que su día iba a girar entorno a la visita— ¿Quieres que vaya yo a la tienda y te quedas tú con él?

—No te molestes, yo puedo vestirme rápido e ir... Además quiero elegirlo yo —sonrió cariñosamente, lo besó y fue en dirección al cuarto para alistarse.

Kaworu se quedó sorprendido en su lugar, tanto por Shinji como por el polluelo que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a estar con él.

Poco después de que Shinji saliera a la tienda, Pen Pen se mostró con hambre, así que Kaworu no tuvo más opción que salir también, no sin antes encender la chimenea y asegurarse de dejar al pinguino calientito.

No habiendo demorado nada, cuando llegó encontró a Pen Pen en el mismo sitio en que lo dejó: sobre el sofá más pequeño cerca del fuego.

Abrió la lata de comida y se la dejó en un pequeño plato, pero el ave lo rechazó, mientras seguía graznando pidiendo alimento.

—Mh, ¿Y ahora qué? —Kaworu intentó darle un par de veces más, poniendo la comida en un lugar cálido para que lo asociara con algo agradable, pero nada resultó. Finalmente, se decantó por lo más laborioso. Ir al lago para pescar algo. Nunca se había sentido tan afortunado por tenerlo casi al lado de su casa.

\---

Shinji mientras tanto, demoraba un poco más de lo previsto, ya que no encontraba demasiadas tallas grandes. Y además, ver tanta gente corriendo por todas partes era un poco estresante. ¿Por qué no podían hacer sus compras navideñas con antelación?

Buscó por toda la tienda hasta visualizar un chaleco rojo de bebé, con bastones de caramelo en evidente motivo navideño. Se acercó para tocarlo y vio que era lo suficientemente grueso y suave. Simplemente perfecto.

\---

—¡Kaworu! Ya volví... —Shinji se adentró en la sala de estar, descubriendo al pingüino solo en el sofá.

—¡Cuac! —exclamó cuando lo vio.

Shinji sorprendido, se dispuso a buscar a Kaworu en vano.

—¿Te dejaron solo, amigo? —se sentó junto a él.

—¡Shinji! —dijo Kaworu mientras cerraba la puerta tras él— ¡Mira lo que traje!

—Kaworu, no debiste dejarlo solo —se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

—Sólo me fui por un momento a buscarle comida. Tenía mucha hambre y no quiso comer su alimento.

—¿Entonces qué trajiste? —Preguntó curioso.

—Traje pescado. Recién pescado, para que su majestad coma —rio— Espero que le guste...

—¡Ah, qué bien! Voy a traer un plato... —dijo Shinji y rápidamente Pen Pen ya estaba devorando su comida.

—Qué mañoso es... —dijo Kaworu, con un tono de fastidio— Sólo come platillos gourmet.

—Igual que alguien que yo conozco —Shinji le guiñó un ojo y soltó una risotada.

—Yo sólo como encantado lo que tú preparas, amor... Me has malacostumbrado, y no es mi culpa que cocines tan delicioso —lo abrazó con cariño, posando sus brazos en su cintura delgada. Shinji enseguida le correspondió abrazándolo por el cuello.

—¿Qué tal si le probamos el chaleco que le compré? —Dijo Shinji ilusionado.

—Sí... ¡Se verá muy gracioso!

—¡No! Se verá adorable, ya verás...

Cuidadosamente, entre ambos lo agarraron y lo acomodaron bien para colocarle el trajecito. Él mismo colaboró también metiendo sus alas chiquitas por los huecos de las mangas, así que finalmente no tardaron en verlo con el elegante conjunto.

—¡Se ve precioso! —Chilló Shinji poder evitarlo.

—Sí, en verdad le queda muy bien. ¡Y le acomoda por lo visto! —señaló la cara de mayor serenidad que pudo haber puesto Pen Pen en todo ese día.

Para la hora de almuerzo, Shinji cocinó verduras con un poco de pasta de arroz. Kaworu estaba agradecido y el ave, molesta porque quería comer al mismo tiempo que ellos, por lo que tuvieron que servirle un poco de pescado en su plato y sentarlo a la mesa en una silla con varios cojines.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a la pescadería, Kaworu?

—Supuse que querría comer algo 100% fresco —explicó— Si no quiso comida enlatada tal vez tampoco hubiera querido un pescado que tuviera más de 10 minutos...

—Tiene muy claro lo que quiere, ¿Verdad?

—Es todo un personaje, sin dudas.

El resto de ese día, encontraron alguna que otra complicación nueva con su huesped, las cuales eran totalmente opacadas por las múltiples gracias simpáticas que hacía. Aparentemente era bastante sociable e inteligente.

Por lo mismo, no tuvieron muchos problemas con enseñarle dónde estaba su baño y su cama provisionales. Su baño quedó a un lado del lavamanos mientras que su cama la pusieron en su propia habitación matrimonial para evitar cualquier problema durante la noche.

\---

Así pasaron un par de días hasta que llegó la nochebuena.

Como ya tenían todo comprado, aprovecharon para vestirse para la ocasión y sacar la foto familiar. Ya añadirían una tercera foto en la larga línea consecutiva que pensaban mantener por el resto de su vida. Todas las navidades desde que se casaron mantuvieron aquella tradición.

—Kaworu, ¿No podemos sacar la foto con Pen Pen este año?

—Sí, claro. Está en su cajita, ve a buscarlo —Kaworu sintió mucha ternura ante la petición de Shinji, por lo que hizo un poco de espacio al medio del sofá para que encajaran bien los tres.

—Aquí está. Creo que lo desperté —Shinji rio al sentir los leves picoteos del ave en su rostro.

—Lo siento Pen Pen, pero si te estás quedando con nosotros debes seguir las reglas familiares...

En medio de risas y abrazos y besos afectuosos, terminaron por sacar 5 fotos, de las cuales eligieron 2 para enmarcar.

Rato después, Shinji preparó un poco de chocolate caliente para él y para Kaworu, y grande fue su sopresa y alegría al encontrarse en la sala con tan perfecta escena: Kaworu estaba reclinado en el sofá más pequeño, con Pen Pen en sus brazos. El albino con una señal cariñosa invitó al chico a unirse entorno al calor de la chimenea.

A continuación se acomodaron como pudieron, quedando Shinji en el regazo de Kaworu mientras sostenía él mismo al pingüino.

—El chocolate está delicioso, cariño... —Kaworu dejó la taza sobre la pequeña mesa que había al lado y volvió a abrazar fuerte a su esposo.

—Creo que me quedó un poco espeso, ¿No?

—Para nada —besó su frente— Bueno, realmente sí, pero me gusta de esa forma...

Quedaron un rato en silencio. Pen Pen por fin se había dormido y disfrutaban plenamente de la tranquilidad y comodidad del ambiente.

Shinji se acomodó aún más en el pecho de Kaworu. Debido al trabajo, últimamente no tenían demasiado tiempo para gozar su mutua compañía en completo silencio, pero era una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Shinji.

Se tomaba su dulce tiempo para escuchar esos latidos del corazón, que cada vez iban en aumento, y tal como un minino se refregaba suavemente contra su chaleco, sólo para provocar una reacción desmedida.

Kaworu sólo sonreía enternecido, y aunque le hubiera encantado estallar en una tanda de besos a Shinji, no quería interrumpir la paz del momento.

—Mmm... hace mucho que no hacíamos esto, Kaworu...

—Llevas razón. Tenemos una casa con chimenea y sólo la usamos cuando es Navidad... vaya que somos listos, ¿No? —rio y acarició el pelo oscuro y suave de Shinji.

—Pensar que mañana vendrá Misato y se llevará a Pen Pen... —dijo Shinji cambiando drásticamente a un semblante más triste.

—Sí... —Kaworu quedó muy pensativo. Los últimos días habían sido por demás curiosos. Desde siempre supo que Shinji era un chico con una pureza indescriptible, muy entregado y cariñoso, razón por la que se enamoró de él, pero ahora había descubierto que su chico guardaba una especial ternura y afecto casi maternal.

—Espero que Misato pueda encontrarle un buen hogar...

Y porqué no decirlo, él también había descubierto una inusual preferencia por las crías de pingüino que antes no tenía. Pen Pen era realmente muy simpático y amigable, además de tierno y agraciado. Aunque pudiera ser un verdadero reto terminar de criarlo, estaba más que seguro de que también sería muy divertido. Así de paso haría feliz a Shinji, y ambos tendrían a alguien más con quien compartir su amor y confort.

—Tal vez deberíamos ayudarla al menos a encontrarle un buen hogar... ¿Tú qué opinas, Kaworu?

—Mmm... Creo que se me ocurre una idea de dónde puede quedarse Pen Pen... —dijo haciéndose el interesante, captando por completo la atención de Shinji— Es una casa que queda cerca de un lago. Por lo que podrá tener una balanceada dieta de pescados a diario, y lo más importante, hay personas a las que una compañía como él les parecería perfecta.

—¿Hablas en serio, Kaworu...? —la mirada ilusionada de Shinji llegaba a hacerle competencia a las flamas de la chimenea.

—Créme, he investigado. La especie de Pen Pen sólo crece hasta poco más de medio metro...

Shinji conocía a Kaworu como la palma de su mano, así que entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería.

—Eres un ángel, en serio... —volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez con toda su fuerza, y provocando con el ajetreo que el pingüinito se despertara— No pensé que decidirás esto.

—Creo que no necesitábamos un cambio en nuestra vida, pero ya que llegó de sorpresa... —Kaworu sonrió alegre mientras acariciaba delicadamente la cabeza de Pen Pen, y el pingüino se quedó relajado ante el tierno gesto.

—Él te lo agradece más que yo, ¿Ves? —rápidamente lo agarró mejor en sus brazos y lo estrechó con sumo cariño.

Finalmente, esa noche durmieron con Pen Pen acunado en medio de ambos, quien no pudo estar más feliz de haber encontrado un cálido y amoroso hogar.

—Mañana le diremos a Misato que el pingüino se escapó —dijo Kaworu antes de que se durmieran, divertido con la situación.

—¡Qué malo eres! —dijo Shinji, indignado aunque también divertido.

**Fin.**


	5. El último ángel de diciembre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji lamenta muchas cosas desde que todo volvió a la normalidad en su mundo, pero más que nada extraña a cierto chico que lo ayudó antes de ser cruelmente arrebatado de su vida. ¿Volverá a verlo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Por: GeeLicón**   
>  <https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1627266/Allan-Grayson>

La vida regresaba poco a poco a su ritmo, a su color y a sus sentimientos originales. Tokyo-3 volvía a respirar con sus propios pulmones entre los escombros de un pasado tormentoso. Atrás habían quedado los días en los que el cielo y la tierra lidiaban una batalla de dimensiones titánicas entre ángeles y hombres.

Ahora, las frías noches decembrinas tranquilizaban a toda la población de la ciudad artificial que trataba de continuar después del Tercer impacto. Buscaban respirar paz, sin los gigantescos EVAS amenazando sus vidas ni ángeles infernales destrozando todo a su paso. Sin embargo, los fantasmas y traumas de aquella batalla atormentaban a un joven expiloto que no lograba conciliar el sueño desde que todo había vuelto a la calma.

Shiji Ikari se encontraba en su habitación y acababa de despertar una vez más a la mitad de la noche, respirando agitadamente y sudando frío.

—¡Kaworu...! —exhaló pesadamente y se dio vuelta en la cama. Esa era la quinta vez en la semana que soñaba con el ángel albino. En su mente y en su corazón seguían revoloteando sus palabras porque a pesar de haber sido un ángel con la misión de exterminar a la humanidad, también fue la única persona que le mostró cariño genuino y verdadero. El único sentimiento que Shinji aún guardaba en su corazón.

Shinji se sentía terriblemente solo. Como un forastero entre todas esas personas que recuperaron su cuerpo y consciencia después de la Instrumentación humana. Misato, Kaji, Rei, Asuka, Toji y Kensuke... Todos habían regresado, pero incluso estando con ellos se sentía fuera de lugar. Parecía como si todos ellos estuvieran llenos de vida y color mientras que él se conformaba con estar y no estar a la vez, junto a ellos. El expiloto tomó su teléfono y cayó en cuenta de la fecha. Era 24 de diciembre. Se dio más vueltas en la cama y trató de dormir, sin éxito.

El sol comenzó a calentar un poco las frías calles de Tokyo-3, no así el corazón de Shinji Ikari, quien permaneció en vela con leves intervalos de sueño. No iba a mentirse, extrañaba mucho a Kaworu, aunque sabía que era sólo una pieza más entre la guerra entre Gendo, Adán y los ángeles que nunca acabó de comprender.

Si tan sólo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de tener más tiempo a Kaworu...

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y la ruidosa pelirroja hizo su aparición para sacarlo de la tormentosa tranquilidad de sus pensamientos.

—¡Idiota, despierta! Misato quitará el desayuno de la mesa si no vienes. No seas flojo.

—Buenos días, Asuka. Ahora voy...

—Si no vienes en 2 minutos, yo me comeré tus hot cakes —la pelirroja salió de la habitación dando un portazo. El chico se levantó sin ánimo alguno. Antes de pasar al comedor se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida y cuando salió, Misato ya le tenía el desayuno en la mesa mientras Asuka terminaba de comer el suyo.

—Buenos días, Shinji, ¿Vas a querer jugo de naranja o te preparo un café?

—Café está bien. Yo me lo sirvo —el chico tomó una taza, se sirvió un poco de la cafetera que aún estaba encendida y comenzó a comer en silencio. Misato miró a Shinji y soltó un suspiro.

—Shinji... yo... ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti...? Has estado demasiado decaído, y mañana es Navidad. Me gustaría que pasáramos una velada juntos... como familia.

—No gracias, estoy bien.

—Pero--

—Ya te dije que estoy bien, Misato. Gracias por la comida —Shinji se terminó el café y a duras penas logró comer un poco del desayuno. Se levantó y lavó su taza en completo silencio para después dejar el departamento, a lo que ambas mujeres quedaron sin palabras.

—Idiota —murmuró Asuka. Misato volvió a suspirar y se sentó en la mesa junto a la alemana.

—No es justo. Simplemente no es justo.

—¿Qué no es justo, Misato?

—Que el pobre Shinji tenga que pasar por esto solo. Ya tuvo suficiente con la muerte de su madre, el abandono de Gendo, los Evas, la verdad sobre Rei, la muerte de Kaworu, el tercer impacto... Quisiera poder hacer algo por él.

—Pero si Shinji no quiere...

—Es Navidad, Asuka. Tal vez podríamos hacer algo. ¿Por qué no hacemos una pequeña fiesta esta noche? Puedo llamar a Kaji y a Rei, a Kensuke y a Touji. Tal vez le haga bien ver a sus amigos y así olvidarse de todo un poco.

—¿Crees que funcione?

—No lo sé, pero vale la pena intentarlo —Misato tomó su teléfono y comenzó a hacer algunas llamadas, mientras Asuka iba por su computadora para comenzar con los preparativos para la fiesta.

Shinji bajó los escalones del edificio en silencio y comenzó a caminar en dirección al edificio donde vivía Rei. No tardó mucho hasta que llegó al departamento de la joven. Tocó la puerta y a los pocos segundos fue recibido.

—¿Shinji?

—Hola... Rei —la chica lo miró un poco dubitativa antes de abrir por completo la puerta.

—Pasa —Shinji entró al departamento de Rei y se sumió en el silencio que reinaba dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

—¿Interrumpí algo?

—No, estaba leyendo —la chica señaló el libro que estaba en uno de los sillones —¿Quieres desayunar algo? Tengo un poco de té y algunas galletas que Misato me trajo el otro día.

—Estoy bien. Comí algo antes de venir.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Quería saber... quería saber cómo te sientes desde que aquello pasó.

—Aquello... no recuerdo mucho sobre aquello. Tú sabes que no soy la misma... nunca he sido la misma.

—Pero volviste, y no creí que lo harías...

—No puedo decir que volví porque ya no soy esa, Shinji. Yo volví porque tú deseaste que volviera. Y ya no hay nada de Gendo Ikari en mí.

—¿Y no te sientes sola... o extraña... o infeliz?

—Me siento sola porque estoy sola en este departamento. Dejo de estar sola cuando vienes tú, Misato o incluso Asuka. A veces también viene Kensuke a preguntar cómo estoy, pero por lo general estoy sola.

—¿Y no te sientes triste?

—¿Por qué estaría triste? Tengo mucho tiempo para leer, me gusta leer.

—¿Pero no sientes que algo te falta? —Rei miró fijamente a Shinji mientras se sentaba en el sillón y tomaba su libro.

—Intuyo que estás buscando algo desde que ocurrió el Tercer impacto. Algo que tal vez no te puedo dar yo o Misato, o Asuka y por eso no has vuelto a sonreir, ¿verdad? —Shinji bajó su mirada y apretó los dientes con desesperación.

—Sí.

—No sé mucho sobre antes del Tercer impacto, porque yo no soy esa Rei y creo que puedo decir que el mundo entero se parece a mí... tal vez deberías dejar de buscar eso que perdiste ahí, porque lo que se quedó ahí no está aquí —Shinji miró a Rei sorprendido y se dio la vuelta.

—Perdón por molestarte, Rei. No era mi intención —el chico salió de la casa sin hacer ruido, dejando a Rei confundida. En ese momento el teléfono sonó para romper el silencio del departamento que había dejado Shinji tras su partida.

—¿Diga?... Sí, ella habla... ¿Hoy por la noche?... Está bien. Ahí estaré, gracias —la chica colgó el teléfono y sonrió. Pasaría su primera Navidad junto a sus amigos y tenía la esperanza de que Shinji también fuera feliz esa noche.

Shinji se puso los auriculares de su viejo Walkman y comenzó a escuchar sus viejos conciertos de música clásica mientras caminaba sin rumbo. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento sus pasos lo terminaron llevando a las frías calles del centro de Tokyo 3. Se horrorizó al ver que la ciudad se recuperaba poco a poco de los estragos del Tercer Impacto. La mayor parte de la ciudad estaba en ruinas. Shinji siguió con su caminata solitaria mientras el concierto de cuerdas llegaba a su fin. De pronto sintió un brazo sobre sus hombros y su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Kawo...--

—¡Por fin te encontramos Shinji!

—¿Dónde te habías metido? Fuimos a verte con la señorita Katsuragi y no estabas.

—Touji, Kensuke... ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Shinji sintió un poco de alivio al ver a sus amigos porque se estaba dejando absorber por la soledad que sentía.

—Pues venimos a buscarte. Hoy en la noche celebraremos Navidad y tú estás aquí perdido en la calle...

—Celebrar Navidad... ¿Hay algo realmente qué celebrar?

—¡Mira la gente alrededor! Todos están felices de poder tener una Navidad después de los estragos ocasionados por los Evas y los ángeles. Sin Nerv aquí, la gente puede respirar paz.

—Fue mi culpa que muchos de ellos estuvieran en peligro.

—No... Touji no quiso decir eso.

—¡Anímate! La gente está viva gracias a ti. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de que ya no existan ángeles. ¡Tú mataste a los últimos! —y de pronto recordó el angustioso silencio en el que el Eva 01 tenía entre sus manos a Kaworu Nagisa. Recordó su sonrisa y sus penetrantes ojos rojos mientras el ángel se despedía de él. Recordó que Kaworu se había ido para siempre.

—Tú qué sabes... ¡¿Tú qué sabes de todo esto, ¡idiota?! —Shinji apartó la mano de Touji de forma violenta y corrió sin rumbo a toda velocidad, dejándolos sin palabras.

—¿Qué le pasa? Ven, Kensuke, vamos por él... —Kensuke puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo y negó con la cabeza.

—Déjalo, Touji. Supongo que no ha sido nada fácil para él desde que todo eso pasó. Él regresará cuando se sienta tranquilo. Deberíamos volver con la Señorita Misato y ayudarle con los preparativos de la fiesta.

—Si no regresa en un par de horas, debemos volver por él —ambos fueron hacia el departamento de Misato mientras Shinji seguía corriendo en dirección contraria. Su corazón se sentía apesadumbrado y quería huir de ese vacío. Después de un rato, Shinji se detuvo a la mitad de la nada y comenzó a respirar lo más rápido que pudo para tratar de normalizar los latidos de su corazón.

—Ojalá pudiera verlo y decirle... decirle que.... —las lágrimas comenzaron a aglutinarse en sus ojos y terminaron por cerrarle la garganta. La soledad lo había alcanzado y el frío comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo. Poco a poco vio cómo la nieve comenzaba a caer en la ciudad producto del crudo invierno. Sentía que estaba en un lugar idóneo para morir y dejar de sentir esa terrible tristeza.

Hasta que inesperadamente comenzó a escuchar las notas de un piano, con lo que pensó que realmente estaba iniciando su locura y decadencia... pero no. Las notas del piano llegaban hasta sus oídos y así calentaban un poco su corazón. Shinji comenzó a caminar al lugar donde provenían las notas musicales, llegando así a los escombros de una vieja iglesia. Entre más se acercaba, más claro podía escuchar el piano, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. Siguió caminando hasta que por fin estuvo frente al gran piano de cola en medio del interior destruido de la iglesia.

Y entonces lo vio.

Kaworu Nagisa estaba a un par de metros de distancia de él con su habitual sonrisa cálida. Su cara era bañada por los tenues rayos del sol que se colaban por el ventanal que estaba a su costado, haciéndolo lucir completamente majestuoso y angelical. Shinji seguía sin creerlo. De una u otra forma, su corazón le dijo que quién tocaba ese piano era él. Si aquello era la locura y estaba a las puertas del infierno, no le importaría porque tenía la oportunidad de verlo otra vez. Shinji siguió caminando hasta que estuvo a pocos pasos de distancia del albino. No quiso interrumpirlo y se quedó en silencio, sin embargo, cuando Kaworu lo vio, dejó de tocar.

Ambos se quedaron mirando sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Shinji sintió cómo el estómago se le revolvía y creyó que toda esa visión se terminaría desvaneciendo, dando paso a la pérdida total de su poca estabilidad mental. Pero Kaworu lo miró con ojos tiernos y le regaló la más encantadora de las sonrisas.

—Bienvenido, Shinji...

—Kaworu... ¿Eres realmente tú?

—Te dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar —y cuando escuchó su voz, su corazón confirmó que era él. Por las mejillas de Shinji comenzaron a correr lágrimas de coraje, incertidumbre, dolor... y felicidad. Kaworu se levantó y caminó sin prisas hasta él.

—Kaworu... ¿Por qué volviste?

—Porque tu corazón deseó que así fuera, Shinji. Recuerda que ambos hemos nacido para encontrarnos —Kaworu tomó la mano de su amado chico para que terminara de convencerse de que era real. La mente comenzó a darle vueltas y de su boca salió la primera pregunta que su mente lanzó.

—¿Los ángeles también volverán acaso?

—No. En la instrumentalización humana tú deseaste que yo volviera, mas no Tabris. Yo soy Kaworu Nagisa, sólo Kaworu... tu Kaworu. Sin restos de Adán, ni de Tabris. He venido aquí otra vez para hacerte feliz.

—Pero Kaworu... Nerv, Seele, mi padre, ¿Acaso todos volvieron? ¿De verdad todo será como antes? Tú eras un ángel, tú querías destruirnos... —Kaworu sintió la desesperación de Shinji y apretó aún más su mano. Luego de unos momentos se acercó con delicadeza y con su mano libre acarició la mejilla del chico con la intención de calmarlo. Poco a poco acercó también sus labios a los de Shinji y no dudó en besarlo de la forma más tierna y cuidadosa posible. La mente de Shinji comenzó a despejarse mientras correspondía el catártico beso de Kaworu.

—Yo estoy destinado a encontrarme contigo y a tratar de hacerte feliz. De lo cual me siento profundamente privilegiado, ya que tú eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido...

—Kaworu... —lo miró completamente embelesado— Gracias.

—Feliz Navidad, Shinji. Te amo —las mejillas de Shinji se encendieron de pronto al escuchar las palabras de Kaworu y aunque quiso contestarle directamente, no pudo.

—Volvamos a casa, es Navidad —Kaworu le sonrió y asintió. Ambos se fueron de la iglesia caminando de la mano en dirección a los edificios habitacionales de Tokyo-3.

En el departamento de Misato, Asuka, Touji y Pen Pen ponían la mesa mientras que Kensuke y Rei estaban terminando de preparar la cena. La puerta del departamento se abrió y entraron Kaji, Misato y Ritsuko.

—¿Shinji no ha regresado? —preguntó Misato.

—No, y tampoco ha llamado... Ese idiota — Misato lucía preocupada. Se quitó su abrigó y lo guardó el clóset mientras Ritsuko trataba de calmarla.

—Descuida, Misato. El frío se siente cada vez más fuerte... Shinji no tardará en volver.

—No se preocupen, si no vuelve en un rato más, Kensuke y yo podemos ir a buscarlo —dijo Touji.

—Descuiden, chicos. Tengo el presentimiento que eso no será necesario —dijo Kaji, que estaba acomodando algunos regalos de Navidad bajo el árbol cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

—Misato, soy yo...

—¡Shinji! —la mujer corrió a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Shinji de la mano de Kaworu. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarle porque al siguiente segundo ya lo estaba abrazando.

—Perdón si hice que te preocuparas —dijo Shinji.

—Sólo no te vuelvas a ir así, sin decir nada.

—No volverá a pasar, te lo aseguro —Misato volvió a mirar a Shinji y sonrío al verlo de mejor ánimo. Sin embargo, Asuka y Ritsuko miraban a Kaworu con recelo y desconfianza.

—No tienen nada que temer —dijo Rei— Ya no queda rastro de los ángeles en esta tierra. Sé que podemos confiar en él porque una vez me dijo que era igual a mí... por eso estoy segura de que ahora es humano como yo.

—Rei dice la verdad. El ángel que vivía en Kaworu ya no existe, ahora sólo es Kaworu y vino para quedarse conmigo —dijo Shinji con sumo orgullo y desición. Lo que pasaría en ese entonces y en adelante sólo les correspondería a Kaworu y a él.

—Si tú estás bien, nosotros estamos bien —Kaji, Misato y Ritsuko aceptaron las palabras de Shinji y asintieron a lo que el chico les dijo.

Kaworu seguía parado en la sala, mientras veía el ajetreo festivo a su alrededor. De pronto el albino vio que la pelirroja se acercaba a él con aire amenazante.

—Oye, tú... prométeme que vas a cuidar muy bien al tonto de Shinji... y que nunca lo harás llorar.

—Descuida —le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro— Shinji jamás volverá a llorar mientras esté conmigo. Yo estoy aquí para cuidar su corazón.

—Más te vale —Asuka le sonrió de forma melancólica y se dirigió a la cocina— Aida, acompáñame para empezar a servir la cena.

—¿Qué quería Asuka? —Shinji se acercó a Kaworu y lo tomó de la mano.

—Sólo se cercioraba de que serías feliz y yo estoy más que comprometido con eso —Kaworu besó la mano de Shinji y caminaron juntos al árbol de Navidad.

—Prométeme que nunca te irás.

—Ya te lo dije, mi destino era renacer y encontrarte para amarte como nadie te ha amado. Quiero ser tu felicidad. Quiero que estemos juntos, porque te amo, Shinji. De verdad te amo —el castaño se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de Kaworu y se animó esta vez él a besarlo. Kaworu aceptó el beso y se dejó consumir por los sentimientos de Shinji.

—Yo también te amo, Kaworu...

Y se quedaron así, compartiendo un abrazo frente al gran árbol de Navidad, entre sus amigos. El corazón de Shinji estaba tranquilo porque no volvería a estar solo, tenía a sus amigos y ahora tenía a Kaworu.

Siempre tendría a Kaworu.

**Fin.**


	6. Por hacer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji hizo un par de planes para pasar la Navidad con Kaworu. Lamentablemente no todo salió como esperaba, salvo lo más importante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Por: A_T**  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/AR_T02

En algún lugar de su mente, Shinji siempre se preguntó cómo sería el lugar donde vivía Kaworu. A veces se imaginaba pasando noches enteras a su lado, con el gran piano de cola que decía que tenía en casa, oyéndole tocar o simplemente charlando sobre cosas banales a las que Kaworu les encontraría un significado que le harían mucho sentido a Shinji.

Escucharlo hablar tratando de entenderlo le complacía en demasía puesto que nadie nunca trataba de entenderlo demasiado... Es por ello por lo que también Shinji se pensó durante mucho tiempo como un chico simple y ordinario. Pero cuando estaba con Kaworu, cuando estaba con él, una gran parte se pensaba que tenía mucho mas de sí mismo que entregar y que el otro podría finalmente, llegar a comprender.

Así, cuando cruzó el umbral de la estancia, que estaba bien iluminada y era demasiado espaciosa para el gusto de Shinji, el lugar le pareció tan bonito y aun así, tan antinatural... tan atípico que se sintió extraño al permitirse curiosear con los ojos y descubrir, que en una de las salas continuas, realmente se encontraba ese piano del que Kaworu a veces solía hablarle.

Tragó saliva del puro nerviosismo que sentía y trató de esconder sus manos.

—Entrégame tu abrigo —le pidió el albino con una sonrisa leve. 

—Ah, umh... ¡Sí! —asintió al verse sorprendido por la atención. Desabotonó su prenda y comenzó a quitársela mientras su interlocutor se posicionó por detrás y le ayudó con la tarea de forma que Shinji no tuvo que moverse tanto.

—La dejaremos aquí —le dijo separándose de él y colgando la prenda en un perchero de madera que Shinji vio junto a la puerta principal.

Ahora fue el turno de Kaworu. Desabrochó su chaqueta y, con un movimiento delicado la colgó cerca de la prenda del otro chico.

—No parece que se vaya a detener —comentó mirando hacia la ventana que estaba junto a la puerta.

Él hablaba de la nieve, aquella tan típica en las fechas para Navidad, y también la que los había obligado a cancelar sus planes por la noche, obligándolos ir a casa.

—¿Deseas que encienda el calefactor? —le preguntó una vez que se dio la vuelta.

Shinji entrelazó sus manos por pura ansiedad. Sí, tenía frío, pero no quería abusar de la hospitalidad de su amigo, así que negó con la cabeza con demasiado entusiasmo. El joven Nagisa en respuesta le volvió a sonreír. 

—Está bien —se le acercó— ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Una taza de té o café estaría bien para Shinji, y así entraría en calor fácilmente.

Estuvo a punto de responder aquello hasta que cruzaron miradas. Kaworu lo miraba fijamente a los ojos a la espera de una respuesta y de inmediato, Shinji se sintió demasiado culpable como para pedirle algo.

¿Estaría bien pedir algo como eso recién llegados a su casa? ¿No se vería eso como algo demasiado aprovechador por su parte? Además, apenas si había tenido suficiente dinero para comprarle un regalo bonito a su amigo y era la primera vez que visitaba su casa.

—No quiero nada, gracias... —susurró medio sonrojado. 

Kaworu sonrió.

—Sigues comportándote de la misma forma... —murmuró el albino, Shinji alzó la mirada para quedársele viendo a la cara, sorprendido de que Kaworu pudiese leerlo tan fácilmente— Ya sabes que puedes confiar plenamente en mí, Shinji.

El menor abrió la boca nuevamente, sonrojado.

—Entonces... —volvió a meditar más relajado— Un café estaría bien.

Kaworu lo guió pacientemente a través de los pasillos, pasando por el comedor, el cual tenía una mesa robusta de roble y cuatro sillas talladas y ordenadas de tal manera que el par se enfrentaba una con otra, tan distantes de sí que Shinji se preguntó si aquello podría significar algo, pero en cuanto llegaron a la cocina, abandonó tal pensamiento para concentrarse en los movimientos de su amigo.

Este le indicó con su mano que tomara asiento frente al mesón, y que esperara ahí mientras él se dedicaba a poner a hervir agua en la tetera eléctrica y disponía de las tazas. Fue entonces cuando Shinji comenzó a divagar y sus ojos se fueron hacia los grandes ventanales que daban con el patio trasero.

La nieve caía de forma diagonal por el fuerte viento y se le dificultaba la vista al tratar de entornar sus ojos hacia la vegetación, puesto que por la misma nieve y el frío estos ya estaban escarchados. Aquella escena parecía salida de una película, Shinji quedó totalmente impresionado de que Kaworu pudiese tener esas vistas todos los días.

"Quizás por eso él es tan herm..." comenzó a pensar, pero casi se atragantó cuando estuvo a punto de terminar la frase.  
Tosió desviando la vista inquieto y avergonzado de sí mismo encontrándose a la vez, con aquellos ojos color sangre atravesándole el alma, casi como diciendo "Te descubrí". Shinji bajó la mirada ruborizado hasta las orejas y entonces le tocó a Kaworu romper con el silencio.

—Es hermoso, ¿no es así? —dijo con una sonrisita. 

Para cuando Shinji le permitió a su corazón apaciguarse, alzar la vista le supuso un suplicio al sentir que su amigo todavía lo seguía mirando fijamente. Quería correr y esconderse por comportarse de una manera tan malditamente patética sabiendo que desde hace tiempo ya que se conocían, pero también quería quedarse y observarle durante horas, aunque eso significara que su corazón pudiese estallar en cualquier instante.

—S-sí... —le respondió finalmente—, es hermoso —concedió mirándole a los ojos.  
Ambos se sonrieron con complicidad.

—¿Qué quieres hacer luego? —preguntó luego de preparar el café y servir agua, pero Shinji no respondió de inmediato. 

—Podríamos ver una película —susurró tímidamente cuando Kaworu le tendió la taza (con poco café y dos cucharadas de azúcar, tal como le gustaba, tal como él recordaba)— O... no sé, no estoy muy seguro...

—Me parece buena idea, ¿tienes un título en mente? 

—Quizás alguna película navideña estaría bien... —Le sonrío con mucha mas confianza y procedió tomar un sorbo de café.

Qué bien se sentía hacer algo como eso. Incluso aunque fuese por un pequeño momento, Shinji pensaba que era agradable pasar una noche con su amigo, quizás la única persona que consideraba como familia, por las fiestas. ¿Podrían, de algún modo, repetirlo para el año nuevo? ¿O tal vez se iría con sus padres a celebrarlo a otro lugar? Porque si eso sucedía... eso significaría que él estaría solo de nuevo...

No, no, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado. Que Kaworu estuviese libre para estas fechas sólo significaba... sólo significaba...

¿Qué significaba? 

—¿Vamos a mi habitación? —preguntó de pronto el albino, haciendo que Shinji casi se atragantara y derramara un poco de líquido caliente sobre su ropa. Le miró sorprendido, incapaz de articular palabra.

—También hay una tele ahí —agregó con pasividad— Podría ser más cómodo...

Shinji volvió a asentir, todo abochornado. De pronto el sonido del teléfono los sacó de lugar. Kaworu fijó su vista en el corredor y Shinji se le quedó observando, a la espera de que decidiese qué hacer. 

—¿No vas a contestar? —preguntó finalmente.

—No creo que sea nadie importante —y de inmediato la máquina dejó de sonar y entró el mensaje de voz.

—Kaworu, soy yo, tu madre. Lo más probable es que no hayas llegado a casa todavía, llamaba para saber cómo estás, tu padre está preocupado por el clima en Tokyo...

—Creo que será mejor que vayas a contestar. 

Kaworu asintió con la usual tranquilidad que lo rodeaba y salió de la cocina rumbo al telefono. Shinji se bajó de la silla, dejando su café en la mesa, y le siguió deteniéndose al asomarse por la puerta para ver al de cabellos grises tomar el auricular y comenzar a hablar. 

—Hola... —saludó dándole la espalda a Shinji— Sí, llegamos recién... Estoy con Shinji, sí... pasará la noche aquí —se dio la vuelta, le sonrió, puso el café sobre la mesita auxiliar, y le instó con la mano a Shinji para que se acercase— No, aquí no se ha cortado la luz... No te preocupes, estamos bien.

El joven castaño se encogió de hombros y cruzó al pasillo mientras le seguía escuchando hablar, cuando estuvo a su lado, Shinji se llevó una mano a la cara, rascó un poco su barbilla con su dedo para no sentirse demasiado invasivo mientras se dedicaba a ver la duración de la llamada.

El tacto de los dedos cálidos sobre sus dedos fríos lo despertó de su pequeño trance, Shinji tragó saliva y miró la mano blanca y delgada que acariciaba sus dedos, jugueteaba con ellos, en realidad. Kaworu nunca había hecho nada igual.

—Kawo... —comenzó a decir el chico, pero el albino le indicó que no hablara poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. 

Ahora el corazón del menor nunca había latido más rápido, no ahora que veía a su amigo tan seriamente mirándole, calando en su mirada tan intensamente como nunca lo había hecho. Ahora todo pareció tan íntimo, y aun así tan extraño, tan fantástico, que Shinji tuvo que recordar cómo respirar porque se estaba comenzando a quedar sin aire. 

Y su corazón, de nuevo, desbocado... No daba tregua a lo que sucedía. 

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero la otra voz en la línea siguió diciendo algo que pareció incomprensible en un primer instante... 

—Volveremos mañana por la mañana... No salgas de casa a menos que sea necesario, la señora Kirishima dijo que podría existir corte de luz en la... —y entonces la voz dejó de escucharse. 

Las luces se apagaron, y todo se sumió en silencio y oscuridad.

El menor observó a Kaworu alejarse para poner el auricular en su lugar, tomar su taza de café y darle un sorbo pausado, quizás para meditar o para replantearse los planes que estaban teniendo. Era la segunda vez que sucedía ya, nada resultaba... El concierto de música cancelado y ahora la película.

Parecía cruel, sí, que no pudieran hacer nada de lo que quisiesen juntos.

Apenas sí estar uno para el otro en un momento así. 

Shinji notó que los ojos carmesí de Kaworu, se iluminaron cuando dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el ventanal del cuarto de estar. Y se quedó ahí, observando la tormenta en silencio.

Shinji, a pesar de que se preguntó si algo malo sucedía, no pudo evitar quedarse embelesado contemplando la belleza de Kaworu al ser iluminado por la luna. Su pelo tenía dos contrastes, como el blanco a la luz y negro en la obscuridad, su piel pálida y suave parecía ser acariciada con apenas claridad, pero la suficiente como para notar las expresiones en ella.

Todavía seguía erguido, pero tan relajado, que Shinji comenzó a preguntarse en qué pensaría, porque nunca parecía entenderlo. Y Kaworu, por otro lado, siempre tenía tan claro como leerle, como si fuese un libro abierto. Le hacía sentir expuesto, pero seguro a la vez por todos aquellos secretos que él tenía de antaño.

Todo pareció irreal, lo suficiente como para que el nerviosismo perforara en sus entrañas, pero que aún así le incitara a acercarse, posicionándose a su lado. Acto seguido, puso una mano sobre el gélido cristal y apoyó también su frente para ver mejor el paisaje.

—Creo que en las otras casas también se cortó la luz... —comentó bajito Shinji para romper el hielo, y miró de reojo a Kaworu— No podremos ver la película...

El otro le sonrío levemente.

—Todavía quedan cosas por hacer —dejó la taza de café en el suelo, apartados de ambos.

Shinji asintió separando su rostro del vidrio para observarle mejor, y en cuanto lo hizo, Kaworu tomó la mano que tenía en el vidrio y rebuscó algo en sus bolsillos, una pequeña caja de color oscuro, que puso en la palma de su mano. 

—¿Todavía es muy temprano para el intercambio de regalos? —preguntó sin sonreír, pero sus ojos parecían dudar, y casi hasta querer desafiarle.

El joven de cabellos castaños negó, ahora un poco más animado. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos pero no encontró ningún rastro del regalo que tenía pensado darle, pero quizás en su abrigo... 

—Espera un poco —pidió con una sonrisa sincera. Se alejó con sus pasos hasta llegar al perchero que estaba junto a la puerta principal y verificó en cada bolsillo de la prenda.

Encontró notas, un recibo del supermercado y un dulce de menta, pero nada de una pequeña caja. Se rascó la nuca. Él la había traído consigo, de eso estaba seguro. 

¿O la habría olvidado en algún lugar? ¿Quizás en el baño de la estación? ¿O en alguna banca? En el peor de los casos alguien se lo habría quitado cuando estaban haciendo la fila para entrar al concierto, antes de que este fuese imprevistamente cancelado por la tormenta. Pero no, no había sentido ninguna otra mano hurgar en su ropa, solo la de su amigo, y él solo se había tomado aquella familiaridad para tomar y entrecruzar los dedos con la suya por el frío.

Quizás... sólo quizás... la habría olvidado en casa antes de salir. Había puesto el regalo encima de su mesita de noche con tal de que esa fuese la primera cosa que ver al despertarse, porque era la más importante a considerar. Era el primer intercambio de regalos que haría en su vida, y encima con él. Pero dudaba, ¿lo habría llevado consigo? Ni siquiera ahora estaba seguro, todo estaba tan difuso en su memoria. 

De nuevo, ahora otra cosa que se había echado a perder. 

Shinji pensó irremediablemente que las festividades no eran lo suyo para nada. O quizás él atraía la mala suerte, quizás no era realmente un accidente. Quizás se había levantado con el pie izquierdo y ahora había arrastrado a Kaworu por ello. 

"Él se hubiese divertido mucho mas yendo a la fiesta con sus padres que estando aquí conmigo" pensó desanimado.  
Cuando volvió, con solo una caja entre sus manos, Kaworu lo supo y Shinji lo notó. 

Y aquella sonrisa, pese a todo, la más feliz y bonita que le había puesto poner, le dolió tanto que no supo qué pensar para disculparse. Sobre todo porque sabía que el corazón de su amigo era tan grande que su perdón ya estaba garantizado. 

Aquello solo le supo a culpabilidad por su parte. Bajó la mirada, y alzó su mano con tal de devolverle el regalo que ya le había sido dado, porque no lo merecía. 

—Lo siento —se disculpó sin verlo a la cara— No lo he traído... yo... —pero Kaworu no tomó la caja oscura entre sus manos— No creo merecerlo... —contuvo el ardor de sus ojos cerrándolos, a la espera.

Pero nada de lo que pensaba ocurrió. Kaworu aprisionó su mano, y la caja, con las suyas. 

—No quiero un presente —dijo con voz compasiva— No lo necesito, aunque sea Navidad.

Shinji alzó la vista, abriendo los ojos de par en par. 

—Si te soy sincero, creo que el mejor regalo es haber tenido el placer de tenerte como compañía. 

—Pero... 

—Aunque no lo creas —le interrumpió con una sonrisa noble— Es cierto. Tú eres el mejor regalo —admitió sereno— Tu presencia calma mi corazón ansioso, Shinji. Pese a todo, y pese a todos.

—¿Tu... corazón? —preguntó el menor apretando sus labios, ávido dentro de sí por querer seguir escuchando lo que Kaworu tenía para decir.

Sus ojos rubíes bajaron la vista hasta sus manos, las suyas estrechando las del otro, la diferencia de tonos de piel fue notoria, incluso en la casi oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos. Kaworu era incapaz de recordar cuantas veces había cruzado la línea con tal de tener un poco de Shinji para sí mismo.

Y ahora, él estaba tan frío. Y también tan dulce e inocentemente nervioso.

—Ven —le llamó. Tomó una de sus manos, la que estaba libre, y con amabilidad le guio por el cuarto de estar.

Shinji presintió hacia donde iban, no porque supiese con antelación los deseos de Kaworu, sino todo lo contrario, por la música. Era aquello lo que los unía con tanto vigor, ya sea que pasaran horas hablando de Mozart o de Chopin o que tocaran piano en la escuela durante horas hasta que atardecía.

El piano, la música, y lo que significaba para ambos, era casi como un manifiesto al mundo de que podían ser libres interpretando la pieza que fuese necesaria, la que sintiesen sus dedos en el momento.  
Y ahora que estaban sentados frente a aquel, y que ahora Kaworu interpretaba con tanta delicadeza y elegancia, sus dedos parecían acariciar las teclas, deteniendo el tiempo así con cada silencio, Shinji era incapaz de quitar su vista, estaba hipnotizado con la elocuencia del chico al tocar, se deleitaba cada vez que Kaworu le dedicaba una pequeña mirada o incluso cuando sus manos parecían aproximarse hacía él tocando un acorde, buscando romper con cualquier tipo de distancia.

Cada vaivén de su cuerpo, acompasado por el ritmo y el compás de la canción, con cada acorde y cada mínimo movimiento que hacia Kaworu, Shinji lo notaba, repasaba una y otra vez en sus movimientos, impresionándose a sí mismo por dejarse cautivar, por dejarse fascinar de esa forma.  
Pronto, no se encontró débil ni avergonzado. En su mente, la canción evocaba sentimientos emotivos y conmovedores, le hacían casi suspirar de amor. De cariño, de afecto, de adoración, de apego y ternura.

Le amaba, amaba a Kaworu. De eso estaba seguro.

Ya sea que hubiese llegado a su vida de forma imprevista o que fuese el destino, o la suerte o un accidente. Lo sabía, lo sabía y aun así era incapaz de ponerlo en palabras. Esa era la sensación que sentía al verlo tocar, al verlo interpretar piezas de Listz, todo lo sentía como un sueño de amor. 

Cuando Kaworu terminó, y cuando el silencio rompió con la estética del momento, Shinji se supo a sí mismo ansioso. Normalmente apremiaban las palabras de alabanzas y normalmente Kaworu le sonreía complacido de obtener su completa devoción.

Pero ahora nada era igual. Ahora Shinji lo sabía y era consciente. Y Kaworu no iba a dejar escapar ese detalle, porque él también lo notó. Y Dios sabe cuánto había tardado en verlo. Y no fue mas que un momento, excepcional por sobre todo, en el que todo cambió. Kaworu rompió con las barreras, subió una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Shinji, como lo había hecho antes, como muchas otras veces, y Shinji correspondió, acariciando la de él con la suya.

Estaba nervioso, sí. ¿Pero quién en sus zapatos no lo estaría? 

Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba siendo besado con ternura y delicadeza, como quien reposa sus labios y los mueve al sentirse correspondido. Shinji cerró los ojos para dejarse absorber con cada nueva sensación acudiendo a su cuerpo, porque besar a Kaworu traía consigo experiencias nuevas, experiencias que no quería tener con alguien más que no fuese él.

Y cuando se separaron sus labios, ávidos y deseosos por seguir con la tarea, Kaworu fue el primero, que con una sonrisa satisfecha y, apoyando su frente contra la de Shinji, habló.

—Tú eres mi mejor regalo —repitió, y Shinji creyó en sus palabras, avergonzado— Feliz Navidad, Shinji.

—Feliz Navidad, Kaworu.

**Fin.**


	7. Navidad nostálgica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Shinji le hubiera gustado que ese día la armonía fuera una palabra común, aunque no todos estuvieran de acuerdo en decorar un árbol de navidad para demostrar lo único y apacible que era, unos pocos aún se reservaban ese espíritu tan característico que acarreaba memorias nostálgicas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Por: CiphxrP**  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/CiphxrP

Todos los años, esa festividad impactaba de forma abrupta en las instalaciones de NERV. Algunos preferían evadir los comentarios tan enérgicos de Misato respecto al tema, de salir alguna vez y buscar un pino el cuál decorar.

Uno grande, de matices atractivos... ¡Quién lo viera quedaría embelesado por el gran esfuerzo propuesto entre todos los miembros! Podría parecer que todas las palabras exclamadas eran lanzadas al aire a ciegas, sin embargo, uno de los pocos que realmente estaba poniendo atención al carcomido tema de conversación era Shinji Ikari. Por supuesto, eran días que realmente le ponían los ojos brillosos, y con ganas de vagar en la felicidad tras divisar las complejidades existenciales después de ser seleccionado para pilotear un Eva.

Fue una tarde compacta, donde los comentarios acerca de todo el embrollo inicial finalizaron, y el aroma a café no hacía más que embriagar sus fosas nasales hasta el punto de hastiar.

El gélido ambiente que probó horas más tarde fueron lo suficiente para capturar el interés completo de Ikari en deleitarse con un escenario distinto a lo visto días previos, magistral, implacable. Contarle a Asuka respecto a lo que sentía en esos días iba a ser un momento botado a la basura, porque ante la desgracia del ojo de la tormenta, ella era reacia a un carácter fuerte.

Rei mostraba señales de monotonía en cualquier ámbito posible. Pero algo destacable de todo el asunto es que aspiraba un grado de confianza más fluido que el de la muchacha de cabellos rojizos. La cabeza le daba vueltas en una torrencial indecisión que finalizó en chocarse con Kaworu Nagisa, el Quinto niño, un compañero que logra volverse íntimo entre las raíces de Shinji al poco tiempo de arribar como un misterioso piloto a los cuarteles de Nerv.

—Hola de nuevo, Shinji —exclamó con eterna pasividad el joven de cabello gris, saludándole con la mano. Ligera costumbre a la cual ambos se adaptaron rápidamente.

—¡Kaworu, hola! —la energía perspicaz es inevitable. Por supuesto, él era alguien de confiar la emoción que desbordaba —¿Qué tal todo?

Sus manos parecían moverse por sí solas. Sin duda fue algo que el adverso pudo notar apenas afila la mirada. Algo fijo, intentaba rebuscar entre su pensar lo que ocasionaba tal sensación, pero sólo se limita a preguntarle con el fin de eliminar el pesado ambiente detrás suyo.

—Estás emocionado por alguna razón, ¿no es así? —la réplica, sin duda, le clava un momento sorpresivo, más asiente con total honestidad— Me encantaría escuchar el por qué, Shinji —el albino tenía un propósito extra; Anhelaba cuidar y escuchar las palabras del otro como si fuera un preciado tesoro, esconderlas en su orgánico ser, apreciarlas desde distintos puntos de vista.

Él no destilaba ciertos aires de indiferencia. Tragó saliva con efusividad, antes de preparar su desgastada voz con el fin de explicarle.

En las navidades, el egoísmo y vago despecho hacían presencia en la familia Ikari. Después de la muerte de Yui, la exuberante sonrisa de su marido desapareció y con ello se arrancó el distópico odio hacía el fruto de su perdurable relación. El poco tacto mundano que los unía apenas hizo entender lo difícil que iba a ser obtener un poco de felicidad juntos desde ahora.

Cuando salían a las animadas calles de Japón y tenía la mínima posibilidad de admirar las ornamentaciones que hacían más atractivos los puestos de venta, a toda clase de personas brindándose obsequios de forma recíproca... Escuchando los gritos de alegría. Una ola de positivismo azotaría cualquier cálido hogar en todo el mes. ¿Qué hay de él? De pronto unas luces meneándose entre los canales de las calles fueron capaces de obtener toda su atención; Ante el magnífico espectáculo estampado en sus delgados ojos, decidió alejarse un poco del único familiar que tenía para admirarlos más cerca.

Mientras andaba, los pequeños movimientos de manos fueron prosiguiendo hasta tener la oportunidad de recuperar un poco del calor corporal. Aquella bufanda, que no eran más que tirones de hilo en colores opacos, le brindaban una protección efímera contra el frío. Caminó junto a los puestos que ofrecían grandes variedades de productos para pasar una navidad prospera; Desde pequeños regalos detallados a más no poder, hasta cualquier clase de alimentos naturales que aún desconocía. Todo eso le recordaba a los momentos donde todo era más tranquilo, en los magistrales años cuando se organizaban unas estupendas fiestas, con decoraciones meramente únicas.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se escabulleron en sus coloradas mejillas, al limpiarlas con la manga de la ropa escuchó un frívolo grito que exclamó su nombre. Bueno, era darse un tiempo para apañarse del tremendo bullicio que iba a armar Gendo por haberse escapado. Y, por ende, un sentido de indiferencia promedio a lo esperado.

Por un momento se quedó callado, acabando de procesar lo que le dijo. ¿Estaba bien desahogarse? Había escuchado que las palabras podían acabar en las manos erróneas resaltaban como una atractiva cuchilla al final. Unas gotas de sudor rodeaban la frente del joven sin piedad, respectando la posible opinión de aquel que consideraba un signo de importancia. Descartó la negativa idea cuando levantó un poco más la mirada y se topó con un rostro enternecido. Parecía entenderle casi al derecho y al revés, lo ansioso que estaba.

—Ya veo... Tus recuerdos siguen atormentándote hasta los días actuales, ¿no es así? — No iba a servir de nada que le contradijera si descubría las raíces de la verdad tan pronto, así que se desvía un ''sí'' a lo bajo. Se trataba de un problema trivial entre los humanos, una familia disfuncional después de la pérdida de un ser amado. El odio resultaba atractivo y fácil de ingerir, sin importar el daño anímico que podrías ocasionar por el resultado de un arranque de ira.

—Es satisfactorio saber lo feliz y emocionado que te encuentras por Navidad. —Kaworu era demasiado suave— Implica una gran responsabilidad, pero, si eso te hace feliz, juntos podremos crear buenos recuerdos que reemplacen los más frustrantes. — Con ello daba a entender su aprobación a la idea de celebrar, aún si no era en una aglomeración deseada, iba a dar un doble de esfuerzo para que todo esto saliera de la forma proyectada.

Su cuerpo se relajó considerablemente, y despabila sus retenidos comentarios. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera.

En tan poco tiempo se demostró el espíritu navideño de cada uno de los trabajadores dentro de las instalaciones. Si bien hay elementos decorativos primordiales, pareciera que en este año realmente sacaron a relucir su lado creativo y trabajador; Todo el lugar fue plantado con cualquier adorno suspendido de colores opacos, unas preciosas velas aromáticas, destellando una presentación realmente especial para la ocasión. Unas guirnaldas artesanales tampoco debían de faltar en la mención honorífica de todo lo hecho sin descanso. 

Junto con Misato se pudo aprovechar la oportunidad, no todos estaban felices con la decisión de conmemorarlo debido a malas experiencias o simple pereza. Todo esto sobrevolaba en luces espléndidas, estrellas que fácilmente puedes divisar al salir, unas risas victoriosas consecuencia de toda la diversión generada. Cada quién tenía su manera de felicitar y desear una feliz navidad junto a sus seres queridos, sin embargo, entre tanta mirada llena de vacío o desganada, los choques eléctricos contra su espina dorsal no paraban de acribillarse con delicia.

El arrepentimiento es inmenso, pero ya no puede regresar el tiempo para quedarse callado y cruzar sus brazos deseando algo inalcanzable, por el momento. 

—¿No era esto lo que querías? — Se logra mencionar a una lejanía considerable, vuelve a ser la misma ''persona'' que lo impulsó a contar su deseo. Tiene el afelpado gorro de Santa encastrado en la cabeza, acompañada de una tenue sonrisa. Se le hace inevitable saborear la aplastante desesperación de Shinji. — Todo el mundo ha puesto una gran cantidad de esfuerzo en mantener el proyecto a flote, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede a ti? ¿No te sientes a gusto? — Nagisa bombardeaba con preguntas en los momentos menos adecuados. —

—¡C-claro que sí! Es... algo diferente a todo lo demás. — Aclara de forma inicial, frustrado. — Pero, ¿no te das cuenta? /Casi/ nadie lo está disfrutando. — Menciona con cierto tono doloroso, señalando con brevedad a un pequeño grupo que estaban peleándose por el turno de trabajos. Se enfrascaban tanto en su lucha oral que aún no se percataban de la sanción que conllevaría elevar la atención a grados denigrantes. En otros lados, Kaworu no hacía más que llevar sus intereses a la monotonía mínima, enfocándose en el papel protagónico tomado por aquel desde un inédito inicio; Entrañables recuerdos del antaño que no hacían más que dañar al autor de las mismas.

—Shinji-kun. — En un breve momento apretó sus labios, dudándose de si realmente crear aquella acción o no. — ¿Podrías acercarte un poco más, por favor? — Nunca es suficiente de un ser humano, aún si es un ángel en su cascarón, escondiéndose del arrepentimiento y pronta decepción, drenar el malestar posado en el castaño iba a ser una de las mejores experiencias que iba a poseer en su pronta vida. —

Por otro lado, Shinji sólo quedaba con ciertos aires de confusión ante la petición de su mayor. Sin reprochar entre bufidos (aún no se acostumbraba a todo ese cariño) fue acercándose hasta convertir los metros en viles centímetros. Kaworu sólo desiste en emanar la favorable tranquilidad de siempre antes de envolverlo en sus brazos, confortándolo. — Piensas tanto en el bienestar de los demás que no te percatas del daño que tú mismo te ocasionas; Quebrantas tu felicidad con el fin de ser un pilar ajeno. No todos están destinados a ver la pureza de estas fechas importantes, de la culminación de un año lleno de desgracia, pero nos llevaremos experiencia. — El hilo de voz fue dulce, palpaba constantemente su espalda. Directo al grano, sin liárselas demasiado. —  
No estaba mintiendo. Saber la verdad era tan dolorosa como reveladora, percatarse de los pequeños detalles de cada decisión tomada, y ser duro consigo mismo acarreaba varios problemas de los que no se podría encargar, y, todo se disipaba cuando él se ''entrometía'', cuando brindaba su punto de vista; Desde ahí, todo cambia, el escenario cambia de trayectoria, el bienestar fluye.  
—Ah, estás mejor. — Deduce con facilidad. Ese gorro que tenía casi se cae de sus blanquecinos cabellos. — No soy el mejor dando palabras de aliento, aunque, espero haberte sido de ayuda. Realmente me importas. —

Una de las tantas frases endulzantes de su vida iba a ser una de esas. Entre los matices de colores destacaba uno bastante rojo que exploraba cada rincón de su rostro. El corazón le latía a mil por segundo y sus ojos no paraban de brindarle destellos; Entre la inmensidad de aquel infernal paraíso, resulta caótico, temeroso del rumbo en aquel día, sin embargo, cuando sus manos se deslizan lentamente hasta entrelazarlas, un nuevo sinónimo de felicidad se lograba dibujar con ternura.  
—Gracias, Kaworu-kun. — Resolvía con ásperos filamentos todo el malestar. Sus delgados dígitos acarician nerviosamente la mano acompañante. Un entretenido tic que no iba a desprenderse de él fácilmente. — Las oportunidades no se pueden desprestigiarse. —

—Es... agradable escucharte a ti diciendo eso. — Logra separarse un poco para admirar el ahora cálido rostro del mortal, irrumpiendo el ambiente con una dulce risa. — Sé feliz con todo lo que te rodea, Shinji.

'' Ayúdame a decorar el árbol. ''

Desde la Edad Media, la costumbre de decorar un recio pino se logró expandir por todo el viejo mundo cubierto de tradiciones, y Japón no estaba exento de tal acción. Kaworu y Shinji habían sido los elegidos para ser responsables en mantener los ornamentos en un orden correcto, y además de eso, que luciera espectacular. Un lánguido suspiro irrumpe en el seco silencio, teniendo entre manos unos pequeños paquetes que resguardaban las esferas de diversos colores en perfecto estado. El albino accionó su mirar en el desvivido pino opaco, el cual ingenuamente tocó con la yema de los dedos; Tan rasposo y casi doloroso.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? — Inquirió Shinji, admirando desde el principio cada tipo de movimiento que procesaba contra el elemento decorativo, porque, cabe destacar, que ese árbol era de plástico.

—No es nada de gran importancia, Shinji-kun. —su cuerpo se tensó de cierta manera. — Sólo... estaba analizando lo que tendremos que adornar para presentarlo en las próximas horas. ¿Te gusta la idea de trabajar conmigo? Estoy seguro que será bastante rápido si brindamos nuestros puntos de vista. — Musitó, cerrando sus ojos; Una sonrisa estaba colada de por medio, a lo que la reacción de Shinji no fue más que un fugaz latido.

—Sí... — Dios, que la tierra lo trague.

Rápidamente desvía su atención de él para enfocarse en desempaquetar las esferas con sumo cuidado, ya que algunas de estas eran de materiales realmente frágiles, y al no serles de su pertenencia, la factura iba pasarle muy caro. La estrella que iba en el pico del arbusto de plástico, luces, cintas y otras chucherías sacadas de Misato fueron tomadas por Nagisa. La repartición de trabajos fue bastante equitativa, pero, aun así, no podía sentirse más pesado que nada por la poca elocuencia que sentía en ese instante.

Mientras colocaba las esferas de menor tamaño, logró pincharse el dedo con el alfiler, lo que provoca un chirrido de dolor. Poco después, el joven yacía lamiendo la punta de su dedo con un poco de fuerza, tratando de detener el sangrado.

—Ten más cuidado. —exclama con ciertos aires de preocupación, mientras colocaba las cintas verdes y amarillas por toda la circunferencia del pino. Al terminar con parte de su labor, va a revisar al otro, examinando la herida. — Por suerte no fue profunda, así que, parará en unos minutos, sólo espera. —

Él asiente, tratando de recuperar los estribos en los desalineados filamentos. — Gracias. — A duras penas mostró emoción impactante en sus palabras, y con rapidez al trabajo.

No le parecía sorprendente. Opta por descartar la idea de insistir ante una respuesta al poco sentido. Con desinterés acaricia la brillante estrella color amarillo.

Un gato negro se frotaba contra la pierna de Shinji. Mientras rectificaba que todos los adornos estuvieran en un orden correcto, contuvo las ganas de tomarlo entre brazos y mimarlo como se le fuera posible. El ronroneo era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la sala. — Busca tu atención. — Recalca Kaworu, señalando al felpudo acompañante, ahora sentado en el grisáceo suelo metálico. Gradualmente, suelta un gélido chillido en sus interiores antes de colocarse de cuclillas y propinarle unas caricias, desde la cabeza hasta descender a la cola. —  
El felino no iba a perderse del inmenso botín de amor. Ante tanto estrés y problemas técnicos, desviarse un rato del asunto principal no iba a hacerle daño. — Los gatos son muy lindos, ¿qué opinas de ellos, Kaworu-kun? — El mencionado se alegra de tener un lugar en el tema de conversación, sin lugar a dudas. —  
Se sienta junto al castaño, haciéndole señas al pequeño gatito con el fin de que se acercara a él; El minino cedió sin gruñirle. — Son criaturas bastante tranquilas; Toda clase de felinos, inclusive sus familias, reflejan inocencia desde sus ojos, si los humanos se llegaran a percatar que todo lo que ellos hacen es por mera supervivencia, no estarían aniquilándolos, ¿verdad? — Por eso merecen la destrucción, pensó. Ese animal no estaba más que rebuscando amor entre ambos, y por eso, demostraba cierta personalidad cariñosa con ellos. —

—También merecen una buena navidad. — Fueron sus palabras finales. Señala el árbol de navidad finalmente terminado, juzgándolo. — No ha quedado nada mal, para ser mi primera vez decorando algo de este tamaño, fue divertido. —

Shinji no estaba satisfecho.  
—Bueno... Está bien. Pudo haber sido mejor, la próxima vez me esforzaré más. — Ah, aún no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse bien con todo lo que hacía. Bufa.

Nagisa no sólo hacía más que frustrarse. Acariciar los pelos del gato le tranquilizaban, pero no por completo.  
—¿Sabes el origen del árbol, Shinji-kun? —pregunta minucioso, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ehh. No, a decir verdad... ¿Tú sí? — Oh, por dios.

Ah, le encantaba contar cosas para toparse con un rostro lleno de sorpresa. Se acomoda mejor a modo que parecía la situación beneficiada. — Bueno, cada elemento que tenemos pendiendo ahora mismo, tiene un gran significado: Esas esferas que tanto te esmeraste en colocar con orden y concordancia representan los inmensos dones que Dios les brinda los hombres; Las de color azul representan el arrepentimiento, las rojas, interminables peticiones, mientras que las doradas dulces albanzas, y las plateadas, el eterno agradecimiento. — Como un niño pequeño, Shinji no hacía más que escuchar con atención cada palabra.

—Así seguimos con las cintas. Éstas simbolizan la prestigiosa unión familiar y la presencia de todas nuestras personas más amadas alrededor de todos estos dones. El árbol originalmente había sido adornado con manzanas, representando prácticamente las tentaciones, y velas, luz del mundo y gracia divina, al ser una especie perenne, el pino es el símbolo de la vida eterna, mientras que la estrella que va a la copa del ya mencionado es nuestra fé que guía la vida de cada ser habitando este planeta. Por ello debes sentirte orgulloso de lo que hemos hecho juntos, sin importar lo simple que se vea, estoy bastante seguro que tiene cada cosa de lo ya mencionado.

Este chico sí sabía cómo sacar su lado más codiciado. No tardó en descender a su pecho tranquilamente, riendo como todo un bobo en pleno verano, un adolescente había obtenido un amor de verano, pero sólo que este duraría hasta que ambos dieran el último suspiro.

—Es la primera vez que pasaré la navidad con alguien... —admite con vergüenza, riendo nerviosamente. Kaworu sólo lo abraza por el cuello, acercándolo más a él.

—Yo estaré aquí para apreciar tu esfuerzo cada año, Shinji, ten fe en ello.

La vida podría estar llena de obstáculos que te impiden pensar de forma conservada y animada, pero, siempre encontrarás a alguien que sea tu luz en toda la miseria, inclusive en navidad.

**Fin.**


	8. Deseos estúpidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji tiene un sueño en el que los deseos estúpidos de Kaworu y de él se vuelven realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Por: Aura**   
>  <https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitas>

Después de las pruebas de sincronización respectivas y del baño más raro y más reconfortante que Shinji recuerda haber tomado, lo lógico hubiera sido separarse. Ir cada uno por su lado, previniendo así que broten más heridas en sus corazones de las que ya debe haber.

Aunque eran sólo suposiciones, Shinji imaginaba que Kaworu estaba hablando un poco consigo mismo cuando le dijo todas aquellas palabras hermosas. A diferencia de los demás, Kaworu no se odiaba a sí mismo y estaba en plena sintonía con la vida, y Shinji sólo podía entender eso desde el dolor: en resumidas cuentas, Kaworu debía haber experimentado un dolor infinito y por eso era tan amable.

Porque no quería reproducirlo en otras personas. Y Shinji creía que eso era admirable.

Los dos se cambiaron y Shinji tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no mirar en su dirección. Los dos eran adolescentes flacuchos sin nada remarcable a nivel físico, pero tal vez por causa del agua caliente, la piel de Kaworu se veía inmaculada. Casi bonita, podría decirse. Kaworu tarareaba canciones de música clásica mientras se vestía. Un tanto alejadas del jazz y prog-rock que Shinji solía escuchar en su walkman, pero no por eso menos disfrutables.

Un cellista no podía hacer menos que adorar a Bach, e incluso si Beethoven estaba un poco trillado, no dejaba de ser un genio clásico.

Shinji se moría de ganas por preguntar sobre los gustos musicales de Kaworu y cómo desarrolló un oído tan refinado a su corta edad, pero se contuvo.

—Yo... tengo que irme ahora.

Hubo silencio. Kaworu dejó sin abrochar los botones superiores de su camisa, una distracción irrelevante que, sin embargo, Shinji notó en detalle.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—A casa. Quiero dormir.

—¿Te molestaría mucho acompañarme? Acabo de llegar a esta ciudad y estar en mi habitación es demasiado... no sé. Solitario...

—Todos los cuarteles de NERV lo son —pensó Shinji. Una estructura fría y laberíntica no puede no tener ese efecto. En otra vida, cuando aún podía preocuparse por otras personas, Misato quiso salvarlo a él de la soledad que sentiría quedándose en ese edificio. Quizás ya era hora de hacer lo mismo por alguien más.

—Para nada —dijo Shinji, sonriendo un poco— Supongo que tienes un futón extra o algo así, ¿No?

Kaworu asintió, y su expresión de alivio era tan tranquila que Shinji se contagió de su armonía. Los dos caminaron calmadamente por los pasillos interminables hasta llegar a una habitación que más bien parecía una celda de prisión extremadamente moderna. Lo único agradable era que por la ventana se veía la costa y el mar.

—Hace frío —dijo Kaworu, sacando del armario una frazada gruesa— Sería maravilloso que el mar se congelara como los ríos y los lagos, ¿No crees? Siempre quise aprender a patinar...

El calentamiento global se había encargado de que ningún cuerpo de agua natural pudiera enfriarse hasta alcanzar el punto de congelamiento, pero además el mar era salado y eso le impediría congelarse de cualquier forma. El deseo de Kaworu era una ridiculez, y él parecía saberlo, a juzgar por la risa que dejó escapar cuando cubrió el futón con la frazada.

Shinji no se rió. Sólo asintió y dijo que también le hubiera gustado aprender a patinar desde que era un niño, y aunque era mentira se sintió como lo más honesto que había dicho en mucho tiempo. Como si eso fuera poco, su mentira les permitió hablar largo y tendido sobre una variedad de tópicos, así que Shinji no sintió que estuviera mal en absoluto.

Cuando Kaworu estuvo por apagar la luz, Shinji se estremeció. Imaginó que por el frío y eso fue lo que dijo cuando Kaworu lo interpeló.

Pensativo, el albino se deslizó fuera de sus sábanas y apoyó las rodillas en el futón, sentándose sobre sus talones.

—No te preocupes —se apresuró a decir Shinji mientras la luz se apagaba, dejando la habitación a oscuras— Sólo tengo que entrar en calor.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

—... ¿E-eh?

—Sólo dime si te molesta.

Quizás era porque Kaworu no podía ver su cara tan sonrojada en la penumbra, pero Shinji sintió suficiente valor como para no apartarlo cuando se metió bajo la cubierta del futón con él. Los dos se entrelazaron sin decir una palabra, y con la cabeza hundida en el pecho de Kaworu, Shinji cayó en el sueño más profundo que hubiera tenido en mucho tiempo.

En su sueño, un mar rojo como la sangre estaba congelado hasta el horizonte. Paradójicamente, el sol brillaba en un cielo azul con algunas nubes blancas, pero eso no era lo que captaba la atención de Shinji.

Kaworu se deslizaba sobre el agua congelada con una gracia indescriptible, sin llevar patines pero sin encontrar tampoco resistencia alguna para sus zapatillas escolares.

Al principio era un punto en el horizonte, pero lentamente y haciendo piruetas se acercó, animándose incluso a saltos dignos de una competencia profesional de patinaje.

Jamás cayó, y llegó junto a Shinji con una sonrisa, deteniéndose en seco a dos metros de él para tenderle una mano. Salir del estupor generado por la escena era difícil para Shinji, quien estiró su brazo sin entender del todo sus intenciones y terminó deslizándose vertiginosamente por la superficie helada con Kaworu como el único obstáculo entre él y una caída estrepitosa al suelo.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero la felicidad que desbordaba el pecho de Shinji mientras ambos giraban sobre el hielo pareció llegar a Kaworu, cuya sonrisa no desapareció ni un momento. La velocidad se aceleró tanto que pronto las cuatro manos estuvieron entrelazadas, pero, eventualmente la fuerza inicial se perdió y los dos terminaron girando suavemente. Tan suavemente, que Shinji pudo rodear la cintura de Kaworu y acercarse lo suficiente para besarlo.

Besar a Kaworu era todo lo que Shinji había querido desde que lo conoció, y que Kaworu lo besara de vuelta y se aferrara a él como si fuera a morir sin su calor era casi una razón para seguir viviendo.

Shinji no quería separarse por nada del mundo, pero acabó haciéndolo debido a la falta de aire. Las estrellas parecieron súbitamente demasiado cerca, pero ¿Quién podía preocuparse por eso cuando esa sonrisa perfecta llena de luz seguía estando en la expresión de Kaworu después de un movimiento tan osado?

Los dos se deslizaron por el aire, porque ya no estaban en el mar, sino en el cielo, flotando como si las leyes de la física no existieran. Kaworu apenas se movía, y estaba feliz con poder ver a Shinji maravillarse ante su nueva situación.

Cuando Shinji se despertó, bruscamente y sin aviso previo, había lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Kaworu seguía dormido, y la luz mortecina de la mañana lo bañaba y lo hacía parecer un ser de otro mundo. Demasiado bello para este. Shinji se secó las lágrimas en silencio, repasando en su mente el sueño que acababa de tener y, paralelamente, datos banales como la fecha de la semana y del mes en la que estaban.

Ese día era Navidad. En una semana sería Año Nuevo y--

Y Shinji estaba harto de que todo doliera, así que se acurrucó nuevamente junto a Kaworu y cerró los ojos. Era bastante estúpido, pero le gustaría que ese sueño se reanudara.

**Fin.**


	9. Idílico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaworu, Shinji y sus amigos celebran la navidad en una pequeña cabaña de la familia Ikari. Luego de una tarde de diversión en la nieve y que sus invitados se marcharan, Shinji y Kaworu se quedan viendo películas navideñas, ¿qué más puede suceder cuando dos jóvenes que se gustan se quedan a solas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Por: FerSanchez14**  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/FerSanchez14
> 
> \---  
> Observación: Todos los personajes de esta obra son mayores de edad y los actos son completamente consensuados. Fic con contenido R18.

—¿Llevan todo?

—Yui, deja de atosigarlos con tantas preguntas —sonrió Gendo mirando a su esposa.

—Sí mamá, llevamos todo —respondió el joven y se pudo escuchar el claxon de un auto—. Deben ser ellos, ya me voy.

—Está bien cariño —sus padres lo acompañaron a la salida; Shinji dejó su mochila en el maletero y volvió para despedirse.

—Adiós, los extrañaré —los abrazó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Nosotros también, Shinji.

—Cuídate mucho hijo.

—Sí mamá— la mujer besó la frente de su hijo, quien estaba por irse pero regresó corriendo a abrazarlos nuevamente.

—Uno y ya —sonrió con calidez y subió a la camioneta con sus amigos en el asiento del copiloto, todos los otros se despidieron con un ademán.

—¿Ya tienen puestos los cinturones? —cuestionó Shinji.

—Sí mamá Shinji —respondieron todos al unísono haciendo que se sonrojara un poco y Kaworu rió sin quitar la vista del camino.

—Tranquilo, amor, todos estaremos bien —le sonrió haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran más rojas—. Gracias por preocuparte.

—Insisto, estas serán como vacaciones familiares —dijo Kensuke—. Cuando Shinji saca su instinto protector se parece a mi mamá, y Kaworu se parece a mi papá diciéndole que se preocupa por tonterías.

—Creo que todos nos identificamos con eso —comentó Asuka riendo y sus demás amigos la imitaron.

—Sí que será un largo viaje... —Shinji hizo un puchero y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana.

Así fue. Luego de unas cuantas horas de viaje -donde casi todos se quedaron dormidos- finalmente llegaron a una cabaña en el bosque, propiedad de los Ikari. Era pequeña pero realmente acogedora, no quedaba a más de cinco minutos de la carretera principal, por lo que tenía fácil acceso. Y además, a un lado se encontraba un hermoso lago que, debido a la fecha, se encontraba completamente congelado.

Luego de estacionar la camioneta todos bajaron y se estiraron. Ingresaron a la cabaña y tomaron un pequeño descanso.

—Hace mucho que no veníamos.

—Sí, por lo menos dos años —contestó Mari a su amigo de gafas.

—Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder, el día pasa muy rápido así que... ¡una carrera al lago! —Shinji fue el primero en salir corriendo seguido por todos los demás entre empujones y risas.

Antes de que se acercaran al lago, Shinji los sorprendió lanzándoles tantas bolas de nieve como pudo, entonces desató una pequeña y divertida guerra sin cuartel entre todos, la cual se detuvo hasta que se cansaron de correr y reír. Entonces se pusieron a hacer un muñeco de nieve.

Al cabo de un rato, quienes tenían patines de hielo, se dedicaron a pasear de un lado a otro del lago. Cuando Shinji se cansó, fue a sentarse junto a Rei sobre la nieve. La vio sonreír ligeramente y se sintió feliz al verla así.

—Me alegra ver que sonrías.

—Bueno, convivir con ustedes siempre me hace sentir bien —comentó la muchacha— ¿Sabes? Agradezco a la vida por brindarme todo esto, más que amigos, somos una hermosa familia.

El castaño abrazó a su amiga con mucha calidez en un gesto muy espontáneo.

—Gracias Rei. Me hubiera gustado que se quedaran aquí para pasar la navidad.

Los amigos separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

—Lo sé. Estoy segura de que todos queremos quedarnos, pero ya sabes, hay más familia que visitar.

—Es verdad. Ya será en otra ocasión.

—¡Shinji tonto! ¡Tengo hambre! —gritó su amiga, la pelirroja. 

—¡Yo también! —añadieron sus otros amigos.

—De verdad no tienen remedio —el joven Ikari sonrió y se puso de pie— ¡Iré a cocinar!

—¡Yo te ayudo, amor! —su novio lo alcanzó corriendo y entraron juntos a la cabaña.

Se repartieron las actividades, mientras avanzaban mantenían una cálida conversación acerca de varias cosas. De pronto, mientras Shinji cortaba los vegetales para la sopa, Kaworu se quedó completamente callado, algo de lo que su novio no se percató. Entonces el castaño de repente sintió las manos ajenas posarse en su cintura para después ser rodeado completamente por los brazos del albino, se asustó un poco y estuvo a punto de cortarse.

—¡Amor! No hagas eso, no quiero perder mi dedo —hizo un puchero y el otro rió.

—Ya, ya, lo siento. Es sólo que quería un abrazo y quizá también... algo más —le besó el cuello haciendo que la piel ajena se erizara.

—No, nada de eso. Ya habrá tiempo más tarde para nosotros solos —dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa y se giró para poder abrazar a su novio por el cuello. 

Ambos se dedicaron una cálida sonrisa que finalizó en un beso; al separarse se dedicaron a terminar con la comida: un tibio ramen con verduras acompañado con un poco de carne. Kaworu salió para hablarle a sus amigos, que no tardaron ni 10 segundos en estar dentro. Shinji podía jurar haber escuchado sus estómagos rugir desde que pusieron un pie en el lugar. Se sirvieron y se sentaron todos juntos en el comedor.

—Espero que les guste, provecho —el castaño les sonrió y todos probaron el ramen.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Es delicioso! —añadió Toji y varios comentarios similares fueron aportados por el resto de sus amigos, haciendo que tanto Shinji como Kaworu sonrieran con satisfacción ante su tarea bien realizada.

—Insisto, ustedes dos forman un buen equipo, pequeños saltamontes —añadió Mari.

—Gracias —respondió la pareja al unísono.

Así pasó el resto de la comida, entre pláticas y risas. Estaban tan a gusto que incluso después de terminar de comer se quedaron conversando en sus asientos hasta que notaron que comenzaba el atardecer. Era momento de partir para casi todos. Recogieron sus cosas y subieron a la camioneta para ir hasta la carretera, la mayoría ya estaban siendo esperados por sus padres, así que bajaron de la camioneta y todos se dieron un enorme abrazo lleno de afecto y felicidad.

Al separarse fueron detenidos por Mari, quien sacó su teléfono y les propuso tomar una selfie. Después de aquello, todos partieron a sus destinos, a excepción de Kaworu y Shinji, quienes volvieron a la cabaña que ahora se sentía solitaria, pero la compañía mutua era más que suficiente para hacerlos sentir completos.

Ya era de noche para cuando se acomodaron en el sofá con una enorme manta rodeando sus cuerpos, Kaworu abrazaba a su novio por los hombros. Luego de la enorme lucha que realizaron para que la antena de la televisión tuviera algo de señal, se dedicaron a buscar algo que ver en los pocos canales de televisión abierta. Acabaron viendo una maratón de películas navideñas de todo tipo, empezando por algunas infantiles como las de Mickey Mouse -con las que revivieron algunos recuerdos de su niñez-, seguidas por la saga completa de "Mi Pobre Angelito" y "El Grinch".

Casi al término de la última Shinji ya estaba aburrido, sin darse cuenta su mente comenzó a vagar en el universo y se puso a pensar en lo especial de la navidad de ese año. De cierta forma, haciendo una comparación, se había sentido como Mickey en sus películas: feliz, querido, rodeado de su gran familia, porque aunque era la primera navidad que pasaba sin sus padres, había sido igual de especial que las otras a pesar de la decoración sencilla y de que no tuvieran un pavo recién horneado en la cena. El joven Ikari se percató de que esta vez fueron esas pequeñas cosas, las cosas sencillas y planeadas en el último segundo las que lo hicieron pasar uno de los días más perfectos, inolvidables y especiales de su vida.

—¿Todo bien, amor? Te noto pensativo.

—Sí —sonrió y lo miró a los ojos, estaba a punto de explicar el porqué de su distracción hasta que se vio interrumpido por el reloj de campana que sonaba a cada hora, esta vez indicaba que había llegado la medianoche. Tomó las tazas con chocolate caliente y le entregó una al albino—. Feliz navidad, Kaworu.

—Feliz navidad, Shinji —sonrió y chocaron sus tazas para dar un buen trago y dejar sus tazas semi vacías sobre la mesita.

—Gracias, amor —abrazó el cuello de su novio y con una de sus manos acariciaba las suaves hebras de cabello plateado.

—¿Por qué? —Nagisa rodeó la cintura ajena mientras rozaban sus narices.

—Por hacerme infinitamente feliz, por amarme y cuidarme, por estar ahí para mí en las buenas y en las malas, por hacer cada momento algo idílico. Por eso y muchas cosas más; me haces amarte con cada fibra de mi ser.

—Ay, Shinji —se le cristalizaron los ojos—. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso —sonrió y llenó de besos las mejillas ajenas haciendo que el castaño riera—. También te amo Shinji Ikari, lo hago con cada parte de mi ser y ten por seguro que así será todos los días de mi vida, e incluso después de que deje este mundo.

—Realmente nací para conocerte —dijeron al unísono, rieron un poco y dieron paso a un momento de silencio con un beso cargado de cariño. Al separarse, se dedicaron una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Y cuál es mi regalo esta navidad? —preguntó Kaworu y automáticamente las mejillas de Shinji enrojecieron. 

—No lo sé...

—Creo que ya tengo un regalo muy hermoso entre mis brazos —sonrió y besó a su novio acomodándose con cuidado sobre él.

De pronto sentían que la manta quedaba fuera de lugar, al igual que el resto de sus prendas de vestir. Entre besos y suspiros comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, Kaworu se encargó de repartir besos en el cuello y torso de Shinji mientras se deleitaba escuchando cada pequeño suspiro que salía de lo labios ajenos cada que jugueteaba con sus pezones.

Kaworu terminó de quitarle la ropa, el castaño tragó grueso al sentir la mano de su novio en su miembro, la cual empezó moverla lentamente de arriba a abajo. Shinji apretó la manta debajo suyo y comenzó a gemir; sin detener su acción, el albino se abalanzó sobre los labios ajenos devorándolos con intensidad, como si fuera la primera vez que probaban de aquel dulce tan adictivo.

El castaño se las arregló para cambiar de posición y desnudar a su novio con rapidez; le fue inevitable no relamerse los labios al ver su pene. En un instante ya se había acomodado entre sus piernas, tenía aquel manjar enfrente suyo, y optó por engullirlo entero y de una sola vez. Kaworu cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspiró, Shinji se dio cuenta de que su voz comenzaba a ponerse ronca, eso lo excitaba más. Sintió una de las manos de Kaworu en su cabello haciendo que la velocidad de sus movimientos aumentara; se podían escuchar claramente los suspiros del albino. Shinji se detuvo cuando sintió su boca llenarse del espeso semen de su novio, lo tragó sin vacilar. Ya sentía su entrada palpitante y estaba más que deseoso, hace varias semanas que no hacían el amor y comenzaba a sentirse desesperado por ese momento.

El albino hizo intercambio de posición, acercó tres de sus dedos a la boca del castaño, quien los lamió y llenó de saliva de una forma totalmente lasciva. Terminada la acción Kaworu introdujo primero uno de sus dedos haciendo que un gemido fuera expresado; comenzó a moverlo y poco después introdujo el segundo. Sonrió maliciosamente cuando se dio cuenta de que el castaño se estaba desesperando.

—Amor... Te quiero adentro...

—¿Y qué pasa si yo no quiero? —le mordió el cuello haciendo que el otro suspirara.

—Por favor... Te necesito ahora —se mordió el labio y movió su pelvis haciendo que sus miembros se tocaran y un escalofrío les recorriera el cuerpo.

—No me convences del todo.

—Vamos, no me dejes así.

Nagisa sonrió al verlo tan ansioso y desesperado.

—Bien, te dejaré hacer lo que quieras esta vez.

De inmediato fue empujado por el otro, quien se acomodó sobre él y alineó el miembro del albino con su entrada, sin esperar nada lo introdujo totalmente, ambos gimieron aunque Kaworu se percató de la ligera expresión de dolor en su novio.

—¿Estás bien? —lo miró con preocupación y el otro sólo asintió.

—Todo bien.

Poco después continuó sus movimientos de forma apresurada. La habitación se llenó de gemidos y suspiros, sus pulsos se aceleraban cada vez más al igual que sus temperaturas corporales, comenzaban a rodar algunas gotas de sudor por sus pieles. El albino se puso a masturbar a su novio quien seguía cabalgándolo de un modo frenético y sensual.

Cuando Kaworu lo notó cansado cambió la posición acomodando a Shinji en cuatro teniendo una gran vista de su trasero, no se resistió a darle unas cuantas nalgadas haciendo que gimiera más fuerte. Pronto los movimientos se volvieron más veloces y profundos, estaban por llegar al clímax. Sincronizaron sus movimientos para hacerlos más profundos; antes de terminar Shinji se giró para poder ver a su novio, enredó sus piernas en su cadera afianzando el agarre, lo abrazó, cuando Kaworu logró tocar el punto que lo volvía loco, no pudo evitar arañar su espalda y gritar.

—K-Kaworu, más... —se mordió el labio—. No te detengas.

—Estoy cerca.

Lo besó sin detenerse e instantes después ambos terminaron, el castaño sintió su interior llenarse y el albino sintió el espeso líquido recorrer su pecho. Ambos se mantuvieron quietos unos momentos tratando de recobrar el aliento, se sonrieron mutuamente con cariño y volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más cariño y suavidad.

Luego de limpiarse, Kaworu envolvió a Shinji en la manta que antes habían usado y lo cargó cual princesa para después llevarlo a la habitación y acurrucarse junto a él. Acunó a su novio en su pecho, Shinji se enfocó en escuchar los latidos ajenos con detenimiento.

No había palabras, el silencio hablaba por ellos.

—Amor.

—Dime.

—¿Tan desesperado estabas? —rió al notar que el contrario se sonrojaba, recibió un leve golpe en el pecho, el castaño se alejó y se cubrió totalmente con las mantas.

—¡No te burles! Es tu culpa por ser tan condenadamente ardiente —dijo en voz baja—. Además estuve mucho tiempo en abstinencia. Admítelo, estabas tan ansioso como yo.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo admito, estaba igual de ansioso. Pero vaya que me cansé, creo que perdí práctica —sonrió de lado y poco a poco descubrió un poco la cara de su novio.

—Kaworu.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te gustó tu regalo? —desvió la mirada.

—Sí, muchísimo —le besó la frente— Gracias, mi vida.

—Creo que mañana no podré caminar —bufó Ikari haciendo que el albino riera.

—Tú lo elegiste así.

—¡Ya sé, ya sé!

Se quedaron en silencio, se acomodaron de cucharita, viendo el cielo a través de la ventana. En un instante observaron una estrella fugaz.

—¿Pediste un deseo?

—Sí —afirmó el castaño con una sonrisa.

—¿Cuál?

—Que todas las navidades que están por venir sean igual de especiales que esta —se giró y enfocó la vista en los rubíes que Kaworu tenía por ojos— ¿Y tú?

—Nada en especial —replicó acariciándole una de sus mejillas.

—Dime —insistió Ikari haciendo un puchero.

—Está bien... —sonrió con ternura—. Pedí tu amor eterno. Eres el amor de mi vida, Shinji y no quiero que nada me aleje de ti.

—Amor, eso no va a pasar. Sabes que te amo y que eso no cambiará nunca.

—Lo pedí por las dudas.

—¡Tonto! —le mostró la lengua en un gesto infantil pero fue callado por un beso antes de poder añadir algo más.

—Te amo, Shinji Ikari.

—También te amo, muchísimo —sonrió y volvió a acunarse en su pecho; hubo un breve silencio que el castaño decidió romper antes de quedarse totalmente dormido—. Feliz navidad, Kaworu.

—Feliz navidad, Shinji.

Ambos terminaron cediendo ante el sueño poniendo fin a su larga jornada. Sin duda, había sido una navidad única para los dos, una que jamás olvidarían.

**Fin.**


	10. Put your hand on my shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaworu Nagisa nunca había celebrado la Navidad con alguien, así que quería hacer esta ocasión ultra especial, claro que no contaba con que dos chicas se interpondrían en sus planes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Por: ~SlyBlue~**  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheSonOfApolo

La casa se había llenado rápidamente de personas, la música sonaba tan fuerte que era difícil hasta oír sus propios pensamientos, pero eso estaba bien, lo que menos quería era pensar en ese momento. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la cintura del chico frente sí, este tenía los brazos al rededor de su cuello y tarareaba -o eso parecía- la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento.

Desvío su mirada un momento, una chica de cabello corto rojizo lo miraba sentada en la escalera del salón, sobre sus piernas intentaba dormir una chica de cabello azul celeste, la pelirroja le levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación y continuó prestándole atención a la chica que tenía sobre sí.

Todo parecía ir bien... Demasiado bien comparado a como estaban hace solo un par de horas.

Kaworu se había levantado temprano para comenzar a ordenar la casa que compartía con su mejor amigo Shinji Ikari y la hermana de este, Rei. Ese año el castaño le había propuesto hacer una pequeña fiesta de Navidad en su hogar para pasar un rato con sus amigos cercanos; él había dudado un poco pues no era realmente el tipo de persona que celebrara ese tipo de cosas, pero la mirada llena de ilusión de Shinji le había ganado, después de todo sabía que hasta hace muy poco el castaño era alguien sin amigos, solitario en extremo y que le había costado demasiado adquirir amistades.

Por eso no le negaría esta oportunidad de convivir con sus cercanos, después de todo podría ser divertido.

Al menos eso había pensado hasta que dos chicas decidieron llegar temprano con la excusa de "querer ayudar a decorar la casa", justo cuando Rei había salido por un par de horas por cosas de trabajo.

Puras excusas, lo peor es que eran tan malas que solo su Shinji-kun podría creerselas. Terminó sentado en el sillón mientras veía como ambas chicas falsamente pedían ayuda al castaño, que no se negaba a nada.

Malditas pelirrojas, sabía que no tenían alma.

—Shinji-kun, ¿me ayudas a poner el muérdago en ese clavo? Es que no alcanzo.

"Is qui ni ilcinzi" 

Repitió Kaworu en su mente con voz chillona, Mana Kirishima era su rival menos peligrosa al ser una ex novia de Shinji, pero por eso mismo no debía dejar de estar alerta, ese dicho de "Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan" podía aplicarse aquí y no quería eso para nada.

—¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, preparé algo. Enseguida se los traigo.

Mana terminó de colgar un par de adornos y se bajó del banquito en el cual se había estado apoyando, no fue hasta ese momento en el que Kaworu se dio cuenta que la pelirroja llevaba shorts sobre el muslo.

¿¡Quién usaba shorts en invierno!?

Eso debía ser a propósito.

Por la puerta que conectaba la sala con la cocina, apareció de nuevo Shinji con una bandeja en sus manos, sobre esta habían tres tazas de algún líquido caliente, a juzgar por su olor y por la reacción de Asuka debía ser chocolate.

Bien, podía dejar su mal humor para más tarde, ahora debía preocuparse en beber esa delicia.

Se levantó rápidamente de el sofá y tomó la última taza que quedó sobre la bandeja, al hacerlo Shinji le dedicó una breve sonrisa que por poco le para el corazón y le hacía tirar el chocolate.

¡Maldición debía ser más cauteloso!

Kirishima emitió un sonido de gusto al beber el primer sorbo, demasiado exagerado a su parecer, Asuka simplemente gruñó diciendo que no estaba tan mal.

—¡Está delicioso! —dijo Mana— ¿Servirás de esto más tarde?

— Así es —contestó Shinji dejando la bandeja a un lado y llevándose una mano a la nuca un tanto avergonzado—. Estuve toda la mañana cocinando para hoy, ahora entiendo lo cansada que quedaba mamá después de cada Navidad.

—Al menos Nagisa te ha estado ayudando, ¿no es así? —la alemana le dirigió una mirada prepotente al albino, quien sólo se limitó en esconder su cara en el tazón con chocolate.

—De hecho el hizo toda mi tarea y la suya para poder quedar libre hoy. Además de que me ha ayudado mucho con la decoración, fue muy amable —el sonrojo en el rostro del castaño no pasó desapercibido ante nadie, a Asuka solo le hizo bufar mientras que Nagisa inconscientemente también se sonrojaba un poco—. Bueno, comparando con el hecho de que casi siempre es una molestia es un avance.

Y así se rompían sus ilusiones.

Shinji siempre era tan cruel con él.

La exnovia del castaño soltó una fresca y jovial carcajada, luego volvió a subirse a el banquito en el que estaba antes. Tenía más adornos en la mano que faltaban por poner.

—Shinji-kun —murmuró con una voz tan dulce que le dio escalofríos— ¿Me ayudas a poner estos adornos de acá?

Asuka, a su lado se atoró con el chocolate caliente, él intentó ayudarla pero recibió un manotazo en respuesta. 

Nota mental: No volver a ofrecerle ayuda a la loca de Asuka.

—¡Baka Shinji! —gritó molesta una vez se recuperó. Tomó uno de los adornos que había sobre la mesa y los agitó con su brazo— ¡Yo también necesito ayuda!

—Nagisa puede ayudarte, está al lado tuyo después de todo. 

Tanto él como Asuka se miraron con asco mutuo para luego gruñir. Mal, tendría que ayudarle de todos modos. Con lo que claramente no contaba era que en medio de los adornos y guirnaldas comenzaron a discutir de manera algo fuerte hasta que llegaron a los forcejeos y a romper por accidente algunos adornos. Tanto Shinji como Mana los miraban perplejos mientras ellos se escudaban echándole la culpa al otro.

—¡Da igual quien lo hizo! —soltó el castaño molesto—. Nagisa, ve a comprar los adornos que rompiste.

—¡Voy con el!

Lo que le faltaba, él pagaba los platos rotos y de paso tenía que soportar a Kirishima otro rato más.

¿Es que acaso Dios lo castigaba por amar a otro hombre?

Si era así que entonces se jodiera.

Salió junto con la pelirroja a la tienda que estaba a un par de cuadras, el cielo ya comenzaba a nublarse, inconscientemente se preguntó si Mana no sentiría frío estando tan desabrigada. Por mera cortesía se quitó su abrigo y lo pasó por los hombros de la joven quien le miró con una bonita sonrisa.

¡Qué mal! De seguro a Shinji le gustaba que le sonriera así.

Siguieron caminando hasta que la chica repentinamente detuvo sus pasos, Nagisa volteó a verla confundido hasta que ella le hizo una seña para que se acercara, así lo hizo y ella le susurró al oído algo que le heló la sangre.

—Deberías disimular más, casi se ve la baba que se te cae por Shinji-kun.

Su rostro enrojeció de manera total e inmediata, se separó un par de centímetros para encarar a la joven pero está ya se encontraba retomando el camino que llevaban antes como si nada hubiese pasado. En una esquina había un puesto donde vendían pasteles y chocolate caliente, Mana pidió dos dándole uno a él.

—Sinceramente pienso que el que hace Shinji-kun es mejor pero este tampoco está nada mal.

Él no contestó, simplemente se dedicó a mirar los malvaviscos que flotaban en el líquido marrón, sin saber si debía pedir explicaciones sobre lo que recién había ocurrido o no.

—Te propongo un trato —inquirió de la nada Kirishima mientras bebía de golpe lo que quedaba en el vaso para luego tirarlo al bote de basura más cercano— ¡Ah qué delicia! Bueno, como te decía, te propongo algo que sé te va a convenir bastante.

Kaworu lo dudó por unos segundos, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados buscando alguna trampa que aquella proposición podría involucrar, al no hallar nada decidió hacerle un gesto para que continuara.

—Hagamos una tregua. Te ayudaré a alejar a Asuka de Shinji pero solo si me haces un favor de vuelta.

—¿Lo cual sería?

—Ayúdame con su hermana, Rei.

Al albino le tomó por sorpresa aquello teniendo que procesar todo por un par de segundos.

—¿Te gusta Rei? ¿En serio?

—¡Eso no es lo importante del asunto! Además no quiero entrar en detalles ¿Sí aceptas?

— Tengo que estar demasiado desesperado... Pero va... Acepto.

Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos cerrando el trato, Kaworu pensó en qué tan malo podía ser todo esto. 

Ya había pasado un rato desde que Kaworu y Mana habían vuelto de la tienda con los adornos repuestos, ya tenían todo listo y la música puesta para cuando llegara el resto de personas.

Los primero en llegar fueron Ryoji Kaji y Misato Katsuragi, ambos siendo recibidos de manera alegre tanto por Shinji como por Kaworu, ellos eran muy cercanos a ambos chicos desde prácticamente toda la vida.

Luego llegaron Toji y Hikari, amigos de la universidad de ambos junto con sus pequeños hijos Aoi y Shiho, ambos tan revoltosos como su padre.

Por último llegaron Mari Makinami y Kensuke Aida, ambos amigos de Kaworu y Shinji respectivamente.

El resto de la tarde hasta la noche se la pasaron entre risas y anécdotas intentando "ponerse al día" con las vidas de cada uno, el alcohol comenzó a correr al igual que las anécdotas vergonzosas. Kaworu se había distraído charlando con Kaji por unos minutos, los suficientes como para que Asuka entrara en acción e intentara hacer algún movimiento con Shinji.

Fue ahí cuando Kirishima hizo valer su parte del trato y "accidentalmente" tiró un poco de ponche de frutas sobre la ropa de la alemana. Ella hecha una furia comenzó a gritarle, en eso Mari entró a salvar a la pobre Mana de los insultos de Asuka y le propuso que Shinji le prestara algo de ropa de su hermana Rei.

Asuka aceptó a regañadientes, al menos así no se acercaría a Shinji por el resto de la noche.

Los pequeños Aoi y Shiho se habían ido al sótano de la casa a jugar con Rei, que había llegado hace tan solo algunos minutos, mientras los demás adultos hablaban. No se habían aparecido hasta que encontraron algo interesante. Los tres salieron de sótano, Aoi y Shiho yendo directo con sus padres llenos de preguntas y Rei sosteniendo apenas un gran tocadiscos. Kaji la ayudó tomando el aparato y poniendo en una mesita desocupada por ahí.

—No había visto uno de esto en años —expresó el hombre mayor con notable entusiasmo.

—Es alguna de esas cosas anticuadas de papá —comentó Rei sentándose a un lado de Mana, la cual comenzó a reírse bajito por los nervios.

—Ustedes son muy jóvenes para apreciar esta reliquia, hasta tiene un vinilo puesto —Kaji lo sopló y puso la aguja andar tocadiscos, una melodía lenta comenzó a sonar por todo el salón, en un arranque de romanticismo tomó a Misato del brazo y comenzó a bailar con ella.

Put your hand on my shoulder  
Whisper in my ear baby

De igual manera lo hicieron Hikari y Toji siguiendo el ritmo de Sinatra.

Esta era la oportunidad de Nagisa y debía aprovechar.

Fue con Shinji y le extendió la mano invitándolo a bailar, el castaño le miró en un inicio como si solo le tomase el pelo pero al ver lo serio que se veía al respecto decidió aceptar más que nada para que después no lo anduviese molestando.

Así llegando a la situación actual, Nagisa no podía estar más contento con los resultados y eso que realmente no sé había esforzado. Quizás no tenía que hacerlo, quizás solo tenía que ser sincero con sus sentimientos.

Después de todo si las cosas estaban resultando tan sencillas debía ser una señal, ¿no?

Al demonio todo, lo intentaría.

—Shinji-kun...

El castaño le dirigió la mirada, quizás se debía a que ya estaban algo tomado o a lo cursi que en si era el momento, pero su amor platónico se veía tan bello que ya no fue capaz de contenerse.

—Esto...

No supo que pasó después, sintió un golpe en su nuca y todo se fue a negro.

—¿¡Nagisa!?

Shinji alarmado buscó al culpable notando cómo los dos niños sostenían un bate de baseball y el otro un guante, lo único que faltaba era la pelota.

Pero no había necesidad de buscarla, pues sabía a dónde se encontraba.

—•—

Ya pasadas las 12 de la noche la mayoría de retiró a sus hogares, Rei fue a su habitación y ambos pequeños se disculparon por lo ocurrido recientemente, Nagisa se encontraba aún inconsciente en su habitación. Kaji había ayudado a dejarlo ahí insinuando pícaramente que Shinji debía besarlo para que saliera de ese estado.

—¡Qué desperdicio!

Murmuró el castaño dejando una taza con chocolate caliente y una nota junto a la mesita de noche de Nagisa, se le quedó observando un par de segundos hasta que sintió el rostro caliente.

—Hasta dormido se ve condenadamente lindo, no es justo.

Se mordió el labio inferior, tenía unas ganas tremendas de hacer algo que podía costarle la poca estabilidad que tenía su amistad con Kaworu, pero ya daba igual, al menos se quitaría la curiosidad.

Se acercó lentamente a el rostro del albino que seguía dormido, fijó su mirada tanto en la suave piel sin imperfecciones hasta en sus largas pestañas, demasiado bonito. Terminó por juntar ambas bocas en un beso muy corto antes de susurrar un suave "Feliz navidad" contra los labios de Kaworu y luego salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación.

Ya cuando despierte quizás se lo diría apropiadamente. 

**Fin.**


	11. ¡Feliz navidad!

Saludos cordiales de **gato-mon** y feliz navidad a todos y cada uno de nuestros seguidores y lectores. Desde **KawoShin Love Paradise** queremos agradecer infinitamente a cada lector y amante del KawoShin por darnos la oportunidad de presentarles una vez más otro proyecto. Como sabrán, de acuerdo a la cronología oficial de Evangelion, fue un 25 de diciembre que se produjo el encuentro entre Kaworu y Shinji. Por dicha razón, esta fecha es sumamente especial para nosotros.

Queridos compañeros fickers y artistas: Desde el fondo de nuestros corazones, les expresamos nuestra enorme gratitud por los aportes de sus bellas obras al último proyecto de este año. En especial, un agradecimiento y reconocimiento a dos artistas asiáticas que admiramos muchísimo por ser grandes exponentes actuales del KawoShin. Nos referimos a **Ponty (Twitter: @PontyVitamin, de China)** y a **かにかま (Twitter: @kanikama_53, de Japón)** , quienes nos hicieron el honor de unirse gentilmente a este pequeño proyecto como invitadas especiales, cooperando con sus bellísimas ilustraciones.

Por mi parte, quiero agradecer y a **Tabris-XX** y a **CharlotMAD** por tomar las riendas de la organización de este evento, ya que sin ellas esto no hubiera sido posible. Me da mucho gusto haber sido parte de este hermoso proyecto una vez más, y por supuesto, espero sigamos aquí en 2020 para seguir rindiendo merecidos tributos a nuestra adorada OTP.

Gracias también por sus lecturas, votos y comentarios. Por favor, apoyen siguiendo las redes de los artistas y fanfickers, cuyos links figuran al inicio, para que sigan creando contenido dedicado al KawoShin. Mil abrazos y besos a cada uno de ustedes. Les deseamos una muy feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo. 

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
